


Upupiony Edgar Alan Malfoy

by Anna_Nazabi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Nazabi/pseuds/Anna_Nazabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z kanonem w wielkim skłóceniu.<br/>Malfoy ucieka do świata ludzi, gdzie jest adiunktem w katedrze filozofii.<br/>Dean i Cas próbują ocalić świat. Drogi czwórki bohaterów w pewnym momencie się krzyżują.<br/>Co by tutaj jeszcze dodać...chyba można to to nazwać romansem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Siedziałem przy wielkim biurku, patrząc się tępo w okno. Firanki były wyprane, szyba wymyta, właściwie to nie było się do czego przyczepić. Wszystko lśniło czystością i mamiło oczy. Ale ja wiedziałem, że to jest ukojenie i cisza przed burzą, że za chwilę przyjdzie mi stawić czoła szarej rzeczywistości. Że pojawią się przede mną duchy z poprzedniego semestru akademickiego. Miałem oczywiście na myśli Panią Myrg – Rozwartą, moją przełożoną. Nawiedzająca mnie, nadal żywa niewiasta, której nie mogłem powiedzieć nie. Dlaczego? Sam zadawałem sobie to pytanie, nieustannie, dzień w dzień, tydzień po tygodniu i miesiąc po miesiącu. Dlaczego Pani Myrg miała nade mną taką władzę? Dlaczego zachowywałem się jak jej prywatny pudelek, jak coś do upupienia? Czytałem to ważne dzieło mugolskiej literatury i nawet raz raczyłem wypowiedzieć się na temat treści w tejże książce zawartych. A teraz ja sam, trzydziestoparoletni człek, daję się tak po prostu upupić, dzień po dniu, tydzień po tygodniu i miesiąc po miesiącu. Ja sam. Edgar Alan Malfoy, pozwalam na to zwykłej, podstarzałej mugolce. Ewidentnie było coś ze mną nie tak. Ale może zacznę od początku…  
W dzień moich trzydziestych czwartych urodzin, wracając zmęczony do domu po naprawdę wykańczającej mnie delegacji, otwarłem radośnie drzwi sypialni, a moim oczom ukazał się iście renesansowy widok. Dwie solidne półkule tyłka mojej żony wypięły mi się przed nos, a długie stopy pewnego młodzieńca, prawie nie wybiły mi oka. Oczywiście wyolbrzymiam. Było tylko w połowie tak dramatycznie, niemniej. ZOSTAŁEM ZDRADZONY.  
W dupie bym to miał najzwyczajniej, ale moja matka, szanowna Narcyza Malfoy, najwyraźniej nie zamierzała dopuścić do rozwodu. Po jej usilnych namowach dałem Rozalii ostatnią szansę, której oczywiście nie chciała. Za ten ożenek, mój ojciec, równie szanowny Lucjusz Malfoy, dostał bowiem awans i prawie został ministrem magii. Prawie. Nigdy się nie doczekał stanowiska, bo zwiałem, gdy Rozalia pewnej nocy przekroczyła granicę przyzwoitości. Uciekłem. Gdzie? I co najważniejsze, dlaczego do mugoli, nadal pozostanie zagadką nawet dla mnie. Ciekawe swoją drogą, czy moja odwieczna nemezis Harry Potter by mnie tutaj znalazł? Mój ulubiony mugolski pisarz użyczył mi swojego imienia i praktycznie doradził, gdzie się ukryć. W małej mieścinie, jako wykładowca filozofii. Wiedzę na tematy filozoficzne miałem zapewne niewiele większą niż Snape na temat jędrności kobiecych sutków, ale się starałem. Oczywiście moje dokumenty aplikacyjne były fałszywe, ale naprawdę, z miesiąca na miesiąc, byłem coraz lepszym wykładowcą.  
\- Edgarze- Usłyszałem Myrg - Rozwartą i mój koszmar zaczął się ponownie.  
Zafalowała jej niemodna już plisowana spódnica w kolorze mleka, pod którą prześwitywały skrojone nienagannie grube majtasy, z ekologicznej bawełny. Skąd wiedziałem? Ponieważ pani profesor nie szczędziła mi szczegółów. Znałem je wszystkie, jej mniejsze i większe sekrety. Upodobania w seksie, jedzeniu i piciu. Znałem ulubione filmy, opery i przedstawienia. Znałem ulubionych polityków, partię, za którą ona stanie murem i jej upodobania kolorystyczne. Biel, biel i jeszcze raz biel. Wiele razy miałem ochotę wrzasnąć, gdy opowiadała mi o kolejnych przeczytanych powieściach i o tym co się dzieje w jej ulubionym serialu. Byłem upupiony, nakarmiony mlekiem z jej bladej, obwisłej piersi i do tejże samej piersi dociśnięty siłą, jak małe dziecko tulone do snu przez matkę. Oczywiście nie przez moją. Narcyza nigdy nie dała mi possać swojego cycka. Czułem się naprawdę źle i jedyne co mi się nasuwało i to już pierwszego dnia w pracy. Pierwszego dnia na tej piekielnej uczelni, która stała się miejscem mojego haniebnego upupienia, że czas nauczyć młodzież czymże jest MOBBING. Tak. Byłem mobbingowany, czułem się mobbingowany i zamierzałem raz na zawsze powiedzieć nie mobbingowi.  
\- MOBBING A UPUPIENIE – napisałem na tablicy, szczerząc zęby, kiedy to byłem już na sali, w której nagle zapanowała grobowa cisza. Oni się nie spodziewali zajęć pierwszego dnia, a tu taka niespodzianka. Tak, młodzież czytała. Naprawdę to czytali, a zaraz zaczną naprawdę analizować. Tylko, że co taka młodzież może wiedzieć o upupieniu? Czymże jest dla nich to słowo? My, weterani zaprawieni w boju, walczący o uwolnienie się ze zniewolenia przez starego babiszona, to my możemy się wypowiadać. My ludzie myślący, którym kazano stawić czoła głupocie. My i tylko my wiemy, że z tą hołotą nie da się wygrać. Niezależnie, czy przybiera ona postać Pani Myrg- Rozwartej i próbuje nas upupić, czy prawdziwego agresora, który będzie nam wbijał nóż w plecy za każdym razem, gdy się odwrócimy. Ofiara mobbingu prawie zawsze przegrywa!!  
\- Co to jest Upupienie? – już się zaczęły pytania. Dobrze, że próbują zanalizować temat od podstaw. Dziewczyna w ślicznej zielonej sukience. Aż samo się nasuwa na ustach, że stworzona do upupienia.  
\- A czytała pani F….?  
\- Czytałam…. – nie pozwoliła mi dokończyć…- tylko, że nie bardzo rozumiem, czy mam szukać porównań do mobbingu, czy mam te dwa pojęcia rozpatrywać osobno?  
\- A jak pani myśli? – Taka z niej była ładna dziewczyna. Takie dziewczyny nie powinny się dowiadywać czym on jest. Niestety to przeważnie im się to właśnie przytrafia. I mi oczywiście. I to mówię, ja, który sam upokarzałem Wesleya i jego swetry. Czasami mi ich brakowało. Swetrów oczywiście, bo za wiewiórem nie tęskniłem. Może trochę też za Potterem, którego karierę Aurora śledziłem z wypiekami na twarzy. Pisali o nim w "Proroku". Potter to, Potter tamto. Rozprawiał się z śmierciożercami w bardzo skuteczny sposób. Dobrze, że w porę zrozumiałem co jest grane, bo inaczej skończyłbym jak oni. Na szczęście przejrzałem na oczy. Kiedy to było? Dziesięć lat temu? Piętnaście? Nie powinienem o tym myśleć…  
–Jakimi słowami określilibyście upupienie?  
–Sprowadzenie do parteru- odezwał się jakiś cwaniak w ostatniej ławce.  
–Sprowadzenie koniowi pod kopyto – dodał cwaniak obok.  
–Ano żarty się panów trzymają jak widzę – powiedziałem zniesmaczony.  
–Ale to prawda, matka mi zawsze mówił, że jak się nie będę zachowywał to mnie sprowadzi do parteru.  
–Cokolwiek miała na myśli, nie o takie określenie mi chodzi.  
–Poniżenie? - spytała dziewczyna w pięknej sukience.  
–Poniżenie może być efektem upupienia jak najbardziej. Do tego ono zmierza.  
–No a sprowadzenie do parteru to to samo, a pan mnie zjechał.  
–Drogi panie, proszę mi się najpierw przedstawić – wskazałem dłonią na delikwenta od parteru. Nazwisk nie zapamiętywałem. Nie miałem do tego głowy. Zdarzały się wprawdzie wyjątki, jak pani profesor, ale bardzo rzadko.  
–Janek T – powiedział student.  
–Panie T. A jak by pan, to sprowadzenie do parteru innymi słowami powiedział, to jak by brzmiało?  
–Dać komuś po nosie, powalić na kolana.  
–Czy o to chodzi w upupieniu? – spytałem z nadzieją pozostałych studentów – O to, by komuś dać po nosie? Powalić na kolana?  
–Wystawić kogoś rufą do wiatru- powiedział jeszcze inny cwaniak.  
–To ja panu zaraz wystawię minusa.  
–Za kreatywność chce mnie pan pokarać? To ja się już nie będę wcale odzywał, jak się ludzi karze za branie udziału w dyskusji.  
Nie miałem dzisiaj dobrego dnia. Sami zapędzali mnie w ślepy róg. Sam już nie wiedziałem jaki kierunek obierze ta dyskusja.  
–No, ale przecież do tego zmierza upupienie, by kogoś ośmieszyć, poniżyć, pokonać, powalić na kolana, czy dać po nosie. Niech pan wytłumaczy, bo ja nie rozumiem.  
Mateusz C. Wiedziałem, że ta cholera się w końcu odezwie, że nie wytrzyma presji siedzenia cicho. Prześledzi swój ukryty pod ławką tablet i zacznie się mądrzyć. Oczywiście, że znałem te wszystkie synonimy słowa upupienie, które pojawiają się w internecie. Wiedziałem, że cwaniak jeden, dwa i trzy mieli częściowo rację, ale nie o to chodzi przecież w filozofii. Nie wytrzymałem. Miałem przed oczami panią Myrg machającą mi nową parą bawełnianych majtek.  
\- Piękno naszego ojczystego języka jest niezaprzeczalne- naprawdę na nich ryczałem- Nie ma powalania na kolana, wystawiania rufy do wiatru, jest coś więcej, piękniej, wynioślej. Chcecie być wykształconymi ludźmi, a operujecie słownikiem jakim poszczyci się żul spod budki z piwem. Tak tak, zniżam się do waszego poziomu. Nie operujecie pięknem naszego ojczystego języka, musicie zmienić klasę swojej wypowiedzi. Upupienie to wykazanie niedojrzałości i niższości człowieka. Upupienie to nie sprowadzenie do parteru, tylko odebranie możliwości decydowania o samym sobie. To sprowadzenie nas do roli marionetki, udziecinnienie, wykazanie rozbieżności między naszym rozwojem emocjonalnym, a wiekiem. A pan panie C… niech pan wyłączy ten cholerny tablet.  
Chłopak poczerwieniał i usiadł potulnie do ławki. W Sali ponownie zapanowała cisza. Teraz niech wytężą swój umysł i zastanowią się, czy upupienie ma związek z mobbingiem.  
\- Panie Edgarze - drzwi, drzwi, tak Rozwarta - Myrg do mnie macha jakąś kartką.  
\- Tak pani Profesor.  
\- Zostawił pan listę obecności w pokoju.  
\- Ach.  
Czy byłem już czerwony? Krocząc ku niej, czułem się jak skarcone dziecko. Już widziałem tę jej bladą obwisłą pierś. Pij Edgarze, pij… odebrałem dziennik z jej wypielęgnowanych rąk, kątem oka spoglądając na paznokcie. Zielone, soczyście zielone paznokcie, soczyście wydęła też wargi. Chce cię, chce cię, szepcze głos w mojej głowie. Na śniadanie, obiad i na kolację.


	2. Chapter 2

Po ciężkim dniu spędzonym na uczelni mogłem w końcu napić się herbaty, położyć na kanapie, przykryć kocem i pomyśleć. Pani Myrg Rozwarta przypominała mi byłą żonę. Jej też się wydawało, że może zrobić ze mną co chce. Chociaż jak się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, tak pewno było. Potrzebowałem towarzystwa, niewątpliwie zbyt długa samotność nie wychodziła mi na zdrowie. Wprawdzie miałem mugolską dziewczynę - Magdalenę, ale ona nie była dla mnie partnerem do rozmowy. Rzeczowa do bólu, piękna do bólu, lubiła też seks aż do bólu. Podrapane plecy, siniaki, to nie był seks w moim stylu. Walka o orgazm, nie, walka o kilka orgazmów. Magdalenia za punkt honoru stawiała sobie osiągnięcie przynajmniej trzech za jednym podejściem. Nie byłem mężczyzną jej marzeń. Powinna już dawno do tego dojść. Od kilku tygodni zbierałem się z zamiarem zerwania z Magdaleną oraz napisania ogłoszenia do gazety. Chciałem sprzedać to mieszkanie i kupić inne, ewentualnie wynająć. Sam nie wiem, dlaczego je w ogóle kupiłem. Musiałem mieć naprawdę wisielczy nastrój, skoro uznałem, że widok nagrobków za oknem wyjdzie mi na zdrowie. W głębi duszy musiałem przecież wiedzieć, że lokum obok cmentarza musi mieć negatywny wpływ na człowieka mojego pokroju, że patrząc przez okno na te wszystkie mogiły, będę popadał w coraz większą depresję, albo gorzej, przestanę w ogóle wyglądać przez okno. A wówczas stanę się takim zgrzybiałym, starym rozwodnikiem, który z dnia na dzień popada w coraz większe zdziczenie. Moje dusza odmawiała obcowania z duchami tego miejsca. Musiałem działać. Ogłoszenie miałem wprawdzie gotowe, brakowało mi tylko odwagi, by je aktywować. Nie musiałem się nigdzie fatygować, tylko włączyć komputer, wejść na stronę gazety, zrobić przelew i wkleić treść ogłoszenia w odpowiednie miejsce. Łatwizna, a jednak tak trudna do wykonania. Popijałem leniwie herbatę myśląc o tym, co jeszcze niemiłego mnie dzisiaj spotka. Wprawdzie to jutro będę musiał ponownie wstać i udać się do pracy. To jutro znów usłyszę, jakim jestem skończonym nieudacznikiem, który nie trzyma się harmonogramu zajęć, że sam wymyślam tematy, a przecież miałem określić zasady, powiedzieć uczniom jakie będą warunki zaliczeń, czego będę wymagał, podać literaturę... Czy ja się aby nadaję do tej pracy? Czy nadaję się, by szkolić młode umysły? A jeżeli tak, to czego ja ich właściwie nauczę? Jak myśleć? Tego się przecież nie da nauczyć. Każdy myśli po swojemu. Każdy ma swój własny pogląd na świat, na życie, na otaczającą go przestrzeń. Muszę coś zmienić. Muszę ruszyć do przodu i zamieścić ogłoszenie. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że zdążę przed jutrzejszym drukiem. 

 

****

Dwa dni później.

Harry Potter wstał lewą nogą i z potężnym kacem. W dodatku był cholernie wściekły. Całe dziesięć lat nie musiał myśleć o Malfoyu. Do wczoraj, kiedy to udało mu się z powodzeniem udaremnić zamach na jego osobę. Zamach, o którym Draco Malfoy nie miał bladego pojęcia, gdyż najwyraźniej wierzył, że jak ucieknie do świata mugoli, to nikt go nie znajdzie. A jakże, w dodatku nie pofatygował się nawet, by zmienić sobie nazwisko, łaskawie chrzcząc się tylko nowym imieniem Edgar. Potter był wściekły. Nie spodziewał się, że śmierciożercy zaczną odbudowywać swoją pozycję do tego stopnia, że on będzie się obawiał kolejnej wojny. A już na pewno nie spodziewał się tego, że będą chcieli wyeliminować Malfoya. Zdrajcą był, ale przecież nikt oficjalnie o tym nie wiedział. Tylko Lucjusz Malfoy nie krył się ze swoją zmianą stron. Właściwie to Draco Malfoy zaraz po wojnie ukrył się w cień, potem się ożenił, ale nigdy nie zabiegał o rozgłos, czego oczywiście nie można było powiedzieć o jego ojcu. Potter sam już nie wiedział do czego to wszystko zmierza. Ziewnął i przeklął, bo znów się okazało, że zabrakło mu mleka i nie mógł napić się kawy. Uwielbiał kawę z mlekiem. Tylko ona była w stanie umilić mu te niewdzięczne czynności, na które składały się poranna toaleta i przygotowanie sobie śniadania. Z tych milszych, to w przypadku Harry’ego - czytanie - strona czwarta w "Proroku" - czyli brednie na temat Harryego Pottera. Tym razem jednak był zmuszony sięgnąć po coś innego – strona trzecia, ogłoszenia drobne, pozycja sprzedam. Dlaczego Malfoy nagle pomyślał o przeprowadzce? Potter patrzył po raz kolejny na ogłoszenie, starając się zrozumieć, jak to możliwe, że Draco Malfoy, ofiara wojny, człowiek, który tak wiele przeszedł, mógł kupić sobie mieszkanie na ulicy cmentarnej. A co najważniejsze, dlaczego nagle zapragnął przeprowadzki?  
„Sprzedam mieszkanie  
ul. Cmentarna 7/4 kontakt od 8.00-22.00”.  
Dopił marny substytut, którym tym razem była herbata, narzucił świeży ciuch i uczesał, swoje gęste niesforne kudły, po czym zdecydował o osobistym pofatygowaniu się pod wskazany w gazecie adres. Nie wiedział w sumie, dlaczego uznał to za idealną okazję, by zobaczyć Malfoya. Minęło z dzwanaście lat odkąd się ostatnio widzieli, a może nawet więcej. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale naprawdę musiał go zobaczyć. Spacer po długim śnie i niesatysfakcjonującym porannym trunku okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Mieszkanie nie znajdowało się zbyt daleko od tego, które wczoraj wynajął, niemniej od dzielnicy, w której zamieszkał, tę dzieliły całe lata rozwoju cywilizacyjnego. Harry przystanął i przyjrzał się dokładnie stojącemu na wprost starego, zaniedbanego cmentarza, niewielkiemu budynkowi z czerwonej cegły. Budynek zaopatrzony był w trzy klatki schodowe, kilkanaście maleńkich okien i trzy wystające głowy niesymetrycznie porozrzucane na całej rozpiętości domu. Przyjrzał się bliżej głowie staruszki wyglądającej z parterowego okna. Coś go uderzyło w jej pomarszczonej twarzy i ułożonych w szczery uśmiech ustach. Patrzył na nią z rozkoszą, zapominając zupełnie o otaczającym go świecie.  
\- Co mi się tak przyglądacie młodzieńcze, nie jestem już frywolną młódką jak dawniej - uśmiechnęła się teraz jeszcze szczerzej, odsłaniając braki w uzębieniu.  
\- Szukam cmentarnej siedem. Czy to gdzieś tutaj?  
\- A owszem owszem.  
\- Cmentarna siedem, mieszkania cztery?  
\- Ostatnie mieszkanie nade mną - uśmiechnęła się, ale już mniej życzliwie - To po zmarłej niedawno Eleonorze. Była kobietą prawdziwą, o ile młodzieniec wie co to słowo znaczy. Niejeden się w niej kochał. A miała sześćdziesiąt cztery lata młodzieńcze, sześćdziesiąt cztery lata.  
\- Ile pokoi?- spytał, starając się odwrócić uwagę staruszki od opowieści o sąsiadce.  
\- Trzy malutkie, ale jaki widok z okna.  
Potter odruchowo spojrzał w stronę cmentarza. Ciarki przeszły mu po plecach i poczuł się dziwnie nieswojo. Widział wcześniej ten cmentarz, ale jakby dopiero teraz słowa staruszki uświadomiły mu jego namacalny byt.  
\- Ten cmentarz jest piękny - rozmarzyła się – Leży na nim mój syn, mąż, drugi mąż, trzeci, Alojzy i dwie córki. Piękny, piękny ten cmentarz.  
\- Skoro właścicielka mieszkania nie żyje, to kto napisał ogłoszenie?  
\- Jej syn.  
\- Aha -przytaknął - W takim razie wybaczy pani na chwilę.  
Ukłonił się grzecznie staruszce i zniknął w murach domu. Szedł wolno, rozglądając się na boki i wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Draco Malfoy mieszkał w takim miejscu. Stanął w końcu przed drzwiami jego mieszkania, które otwarły się po pierwszym naciśnięciu dzwonka.  
\- Ja z ogłoszenia w sprawie kupna mieszkania.   
Powiedział Potter, patrząc przenikliwie w twarz Malfoya, która pojawiła się przed jego obliczem i dziękował Bogu, że zdecydował się na kamuflaż. Malfoy był jak wino. Harry przełknął, wpatrując się w twarz swojego niegdysiejszego wroga. Mężczyzna założył okulary, które miał nad czołem, podrapał się po nosie i stęknął nienaturalnie.  
\- Proszę wejść, nie będziemy przecież rozmawiać w drzwiach - przybliżył twarz - Sam pan rozumie... wścibscy sąsiedzi.  
W tym samym momencie usłyszeli trzaśnięcie drzwi. Blondyn ugościł Pottera pyszną herbatą z dodatkiem imbiru i ciastem figowym. Potter musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że dawno nie jadł czegoś równie obrzydliwego, niemniej herbata w porównaniu do tej, jaką sam zaserwował sobie rano, była jak swoisty rarytas.   
\- Z tym, że jest problem – powiedział Draco, siadając na fotelu koło Pottera i nalewając sobie herbaty - Chciałem sprzedać to mieszkanie, bo sam niedawno, przez rozwód, pan rozumie, pozbyłem się znaczącej sumy pieniędzy i również domu. Ale dzisiaj rano rozmawiałem z prawnikiem i okazało się, że nie mogę sprzedać tego mieszkania do czasu zakończenia sprawy spadkowej, a ona będzie się dość długo ciągła. Mama miała wielu mężów. Nasze sprawy rodzinne były dość skomplikowane.  
Potter zmrużył oczy.  
\- Przez rozwód- pomyślał głośno- Nie wiedziałem – chrząknął – To znaczy nie wyglądasz…  
Chciał powiedzieć, że na kogoś, kto się ożenił z mugolką, ale zaraz przeklął własną głupotę. Malfoy najpewniej sprzedał mu bajeczkę, bo się zwyczajowo rozmyślił. Wszyscy wiedzieli kim była jego żona. Rozalia. Na samo jej wspomnienie Potter dostawał gęsiej skórki. Na pewnym balu dobroczynnym chciała się z nim kochać w łazience, do której go podstępem zwabiła. Harry długo pamiętał ten bal, a raczej zawód, jaki poczuł, gdy się okazało, że nie ma na nim Malfoya. Spojrzał na blondyna, uparcie analizując jego twarz. Oczywiście Malfoy nie wiedział z kim rozmawia. Harry musiał mu jednak przyznać, że wymyślona bajeczka miała wiele wspólnego z prawdą. Rozalia faktycznie wygrała z Draco batalię o dom. Czyżby mu też ogołociła konta?  
\- Na kogoś kto miał żonę? – wtrącił Malfoy, jednocześnie powodując speszenie Pottera.  
\- Przepraszam. Nie powinienem.  
\- Cóż, może i nie, niemniej to było małżeństwo polityczne. Moja żona nie była mi odgórnie pisana, nie była przeze mnie kochana i co najważniejsze, nie była młoda. Moja rodzina ma arystokratyczne korzenie, tzn. rodzina ojca. Matka była... jak by to delikatnie nazwać, matka była...była rozwiązła.  
Potter zakrztusił się herbatą. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, ale najwyraźniej sprawiało Draco radość wymyślanie niepochlebnych bajek na temat swojej matki. W końcu było wiadomo wszem i wobec, że to ona wpędziła go w to małżeństwo polityczne, jak to ładnie ujął.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział Malfoy, starając się ukryć rozbawienie.  
Jego rozmówca szybko jednak doszedł do siebie, chrząknął i spojrzał na blondyna.  
–Nie przemyślałem tego, w momencie melancholii wysłałem ogłoszenie, nie dopinając wszystkiego na ostatni guzik. Ponoć nauczyciele tak mają.  
–Pracujesz na uniwersytecie?  
Harry wskazał na półkę z książkami, na której stały równo poukładane dzieła kolejnych filozofów, głównie Fauerbacha. Wskazał również fotel, na którym leżały spodnie i koszula, do której przypięta była plakietka z napisem adiunkt Edgar Alan Malfoy. Blondyn uśmiechnął się z zakłopotania.  
\- Przepraszam, przed pana przyjściem wyciągnąłem spodnie z szafy. Miałem do załatwienia sprawy w pracy, ale zostało to przełożone. Zapomniałem je schować. Naprawdę bardzo przepraszam.  
Harry poczuł się zmieszany  
\- Nic nie szkodzi.  
\- Ale tak, pracuję na uniwersytecie.   
\- Czego uczysz?  
\- Filozofii.  
Potter ponownie się zakrztusił.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho.  
Ale Malfoy już go nie słuchał, wstał i podszedł do okna, przez chwilę patrzył na cmentarz.  
\- Nie rozumiem pana chęci zakupienia mieszkania z takim widokiem - utkwił wreszcie wzrok w Harrym, tak przenikliwie, iż Potter przez chwilę stracił dech - Brakuje panu aury, tego klimatu, jaki daje mieszkanie koło cmentarza? Ja tego nienawidzę. Proza życia. Po co mi proza? Powinna być poezja. Ale tutaj jej nie ma, nie z takim widokiem z okna.- odszedł od okna i usiadł z powrotem w fotelu.  
\- Mogę panu zadać niedyskretne pytanie? –spytał Draco.  
\- Proszę.  
\- Co robi w życiu człowiek, który szuka takich wrażeń?   
\- Pytasz teraz o moją pracę?  
\- Tak, pytam, czym się pan zajmuje.  
\- Nie mów mi ciągle przez pan! – Potter spojrzał na Malfoya, na którego twarzy malowało się najszczersze zdziwienie.   
\- Nie lubię etykiety wśród równolatków – chrząknął.  
\- Tak, to prawda – Malfoy przyznał mu rację, po czym ponownie wstał i podszedł do fotela, zabrał z niego ubrania i starannie powiesił w szafie, raz jeszcze rzucając grzecznie - przepraszam.  
\- Pracuję w policji. A chcę się przeprowadzić, bo moje mieszkanie jest bardziej martwe niż ci co leżą na tym cmentarzu - odparł wreszcie Potter.  
\- Jeżeli chce pan czekać, to proszę czekać. Ja nie wiem, kiedy rozwiążę sprawę spadkową.  
\- Muszę to w takim razie przemyśleć – odpowiedział spokojnie –I miałeś mi nie mówić przez pan...  
Draco uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.  
\- Dużo mieszkań już oglądałeś?  
\- Właściwie to również był moment – powiedział Potter i rozejrzał się po pokoju, po czym wstał i ruszył w kierunku pozostałych pomieszczeń. Malfoy poszedł za nim. Weszli do kuchni, która jak na Malfoya przystało urządzona była nad wyraz gustownie. Wszystkie meble zrobione na wymiar, sprzęty poukrywane. Piękne oświetlenie i kafelki czarno - złote do ciemno wiśniowych mebli. Następnie zaszczycił Potter swoją obecnością łazienkę, która tak samo jak wcześniej kuchnia była idealna i wykwintna. Jak ta herbata, którą przed chwilą pił.   
\- Nie mogę narzekać, pięknie urządzone mieszkanie – powiedział, odwracając twarz w stronę Malfoya - To co? Będziemy w kontakcie?I nie przedstawiłem się wcześniej. Henry Plater.  
Tym razem to Malfoy się solidnie zakrztusił.   
\- Mam kilka spraw do załatwienia w tym tygodniu – powiedział, gdy już udało mu się odzyskać swój aparat mowy w nienagannej formie - Możemy się umówić na telefon. Jak podasz numer, na pewno zadzwonię.  
Rozstali się więc z obustronną nadzieją na porozumienie. Harry wybiegł szybko z sieni. I jakby nieświadomie zatrzymał się przy samej krawędzi ściany. Przylepił się do niej niczym plastelinowy ludek i szedł wolno, starając się umknąć wzrokowi czającej go z okna staruszki. Tajniacką ucieczkę przerwał dźwięk telefonu. Wydobył aparat z kieszeni swojego długiego skórzanego płaszcza. Odczytał wiadomość od szefa.  
„ Potter pilna robota”.  
Odpisał  
„Mam przecież urlop”  
„Zapomniałem…eh.. cholera”  
„Wesley chętnie weźmie kolejne zadanie”  
Schował telefon i spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła dwunasta. Wolnym krokiem powtórzył swój poranny spacer. Był już niedaleko, gdy zadzwonił telefon.   
\- Gdzie jesteś oszuście?  
\- Zaraz będę nie panikuj.   
\- Nie panikuję, ale ty powinieneś. Dokładnie za trzy minuty ma być kolejny zamach na Malfoya.


	3. Chapter 3

Byłem prawie spóźniony na zajęcia. Magdalenia wpadła niezapowiedziana wieczorem i wymusiła na mnie stosunek. Naprawdę zaczynałem czuć się zmęczony tą całą sytuacją, ale jak zwykle nie potrafiłem powiedzieć kobiecie nie. Poza tym, miałem naprawdę koszmarny wieczór. Dokładnie kilka minut po wyjściu tego mężczyzny z mojego mieszkania, sąsiadka zaczęła dobijać się do moich drzwi i wrzeszczeć, że ktoś kogoś zamordował. Ona twierdziła, że z zimną krwią.   
\- Ale co pani mówi – próbowałem ja uspokoić – Niech pani się tak nie napowietrza.  
\- Ja widziałam, co widziałam. Panie Malfoy. Popełniono morderstwo.  
\- Ale kto kogo? Spokojnie… – poklepałem ją po plecach, czując delikatny zapach stęchlizny – Pani się uspokoi, powoli i po kolei.   
Mógłbym ją na herbatę zaprosić, ale jak to się potem poczuje zbyt miło potraktowane, to jeszcze się za bardzo rozgości. Raczej bym tego nie zdzierżył.   
\- Panie Malfoy. Ten jeden głową w moje drzwi rąbnął, a potem ten drugi rąbnął jego głową w moje drzwi po raz drugi. Oni uderzali głowami wcześniej, bo ja się panie Malfoy nie mogłam skupić na serialu.  
Spojrzałem na nią spode łba. Jakby oglądając te seriale trzeba było się skupiać.  
\- No ale pani mówiła, że morderstwo z zimną krwią, a krew jest? – spytałem.  
\- Nie ma, ale była.  
\- A skąd pani wie?  
Zmarszczyła nos i zrobiła wielkie oczy.  
\- Widziałam w wizjerze, ale jak drzwi otwarłam, to krwi nie było i ciała też nie. A ten mężczyzna w skórzanym płaszczu zbiegał po schodach, bo ja słyszałam kroki.  
Henry Plater – pomyślałem i zrobiło mi się nie wiedzieć dlaczego cieplej. To brzmiało prawie jak Harry Potter. Wiedziałem, że to ze mną jest coś nie tak. Harry Potter, dobre. A jednak. Ten mężczyzna był do niego podobny. I zapach Pottera…nie byłem w sumie pewny, czy go faktycznie czułem, czy to wynik mojej chorej wyobraźni.   
\- On tam był? Mężczyzna w płaszczu rąbał głową w pani drzwi?  
\- Mężczyzna w płaszczu rąbał głową tamtego w moje drzwi – szepnęła konspiracyjnie.  
\- To może pani jednak wejdzie na herbatę – zaproponowałem jakby wbrew sobie.  
\- Ja mam za chwilę serial. Będzie się działo, bo ta Andzia z tym Karolem, ale do rzeczy, bo pan mnie rozprasza teraz – przygryzłem wargę, starając się zachować fason … - Ale zanim ja pójdę, to…bo pan jest tutaj jedynym mężczyzną poza naszym dozorcą. A pan wie, jaki to gbur. Ja się go boję, swojego syna on tak źle traktuje. Pan jest dżentelmenem. Pan na policję to zgłosi. Dobrze?  
\- Ale co ja mam zgłosić?  
\- No pan zgłosi, że było morderstwo z zimną krwią. I oni przyjdą i będą tej krwi szukali...i ciała - dodała ledwo słyszalnie.  
\- Ale proszę pani…  
Już mnie cholera brała w kolorach pastelowych.  
\- Ten w płaszczu to morderca, ja panu mówię. Pan mnie posłucha – pomachała mi paluchem przed nosem – I pan to zgłosi. Ja się na tej policji nie wygadam. Oni mnie o imię spytają i ja zapomnę. Zawsze zapominam jak mam stresy. Wie pan jaki to wstyd jest?  
I się zgodziłem, a ona poszła rozanielona serial oglądać. Właściwie to chciałem zadzwonić do samego podejrzanego i uprzejmie spytać kogo zamordował po pięciu minutach od wyjścia z mojego mieszkania, ale Magdalena wpadła z niezapowiedzianą wizytą i dlatego dzisiaj byłem spóźniony na zajęcia, bo oczywiście została do śniadania. Złapałem taksówkę i dzięki uprzejmości taksówkarza, który solidnie przekroczył dopuszczalną prędkość, stałem już przed budynkiem uczelni. Chociaż może lepiej było się spóźnić, bo Rozwarta Myrg w czarnej plisowanej spódnicy i białej prześwitującej bluzce już ku mnie zmierzała, uczepiła się mego ramienia i musnęła mój policzek pomalowanymi szminką ustami. Już sięga po chusteczkę, by mnie wytrzeć, a za chwilę wtuli nos w moje włosy. Nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę…  
\- Edgarze, wczoraj miałam taki udany wieczór. Malują mi mieszkanie i to w dodatku dwóch takich przystojnych młodych kawalerów. Jednego uraczyłam butelką wina i tak sobie pofolgowałam, że było mi dzisiaj naprawdę ciężko wstać. Ale jak sobie pomyślę, że mamy razem dyżur. Za nic sobie nie odpuszczę tych naszych cotygodniowych ploteczek.  
\- Pani profesor chyba zapomniała – stęknąłem, siląc się na uprzejmość - Że ja nie mam dzisiaj dyżuru. Wygłaszam referat w Wyższej Szkole Ekonomii na temat wpływu manipulacji na sukces w biznesie.  
\- Oj, naprawdę? - Rozwarta się zdenerwowała i aż puściła moją rękę.  
\- Pani profesor, nadrobimy to innym razem, naprawdę mam kilka minut, by zrobić ksero – chciałem uciąć dyskusję jak najszybciej i udać się do swojego pokoju. Musiałem jeszcze skserować testy przed zajęciami - Postanowiłem zafundować uczniom powtórkę z zeszłego roku – powiedziałem - Muszę sprawdzić, czy coś pamiętają po wakacjach, tak więc, moja droga, muszę cię teraz opuścić.  
\- A co robisz o osiemnastej?Może byśmy wyskoczyli na jakiś koniaczek?  
\- O osiemnastej? - zamurowało mnie i nagle moja głowa była całkiem pusta.  
\- Ach, przecież masz wykład na wieczorówce.  
\- Rzeczywiście. Znasz mój plan lepiej niż ja.  
\- No tak, biegnij, biegnij, bo jesteś już spóżniony...leć … jak ptaszek do twej klatki – pomyślałem, otrząsając się z chwilowego obrzydzenia.  
Dlaczego nie miałem jaj? Ale przecież nie byłem eunuchem. Prawda? Mogłem coś zrobić, zadziałać... Nie, nie mogłem. Przez ostatnie lata mojego życia udowodniłem, że jednak nie mogłem.

Szedłem już po schodach, gdy kątem oka zauważyłem Mateusza C. wchodzącego do pokoju psychologa akademickiego. Czyżby mój ulubiony student i znienawidzony sąsiad, który nie słucha niczego innego poza disco polo z lat osiemdziesiątych miał jakieś problemy? To raczej niespotykane, biorąc pod uwagę jego zachowanie na lekcji i nieuprzejmy ton, jakim wita mnie, gdy spotkamy się na klatce schodowej, lub w jakimś osiedlowym sklepie. Tacy ludzie nie potrzebują psychologów. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale nogi same zaprowadziły mnie pod drzwi gabinetu. Nie zapukałem nawet, tylko wszedłem bez pardonu. I to był mój błąd. Mateusz siedział na krześle i płakał. Czerwona twarz, czarny golf… Psycholog spojrzał na mnie z mordem w oczach, a stojący obok Mateusza, Jarosław C, jego ojciec i nasz osiedlowy dozorca, prawie zmiażdżył moją osobę ciężkością swej nienawiści.  
\- Panie Edgarze, a czemuż tak bez zapowiedzi?- usłyszałem, ale nie potrafiłem wydobyć z siebie głosu. Coś się działo w tym pokoju. Ta ciężka grobowa atmosfera była bardzo trudna do przełknięcia.  
\- Panie Malfoy na Boga – odezwał się dozorca. Niech pan wyjdzie i zamknie te drzwi. Naprawdę mamy ważną sprawę do omówienia.  
\- A, tak, przepraszam, to ja przyjdę później.  
\- Mam wolne o jedenastej – zawołał za mną psycholog, gdy już domykałem drzwi.  
O jedenastej. Coś w środku kazało mi pamiętać o tej godzinie. Czy ja naprawdę tak bardzo potrzebowałem porady psychologa? Moja nadświadomość musiała się zorientować wcześniej niż ja sam. On jest psychologiem, ja filozofem. Razem, tak razem, damy sobie radę z moim problemem. Jego obowiązuje tajemnica, a ja inaczej się powieszę, naprawdę. Raz na zawsze i definitywnie. O jedenastej… myślałem intensywnie, starając się bardzo dobrze zapamiętać tę godzinę. O jedenastej ….i niech to wszystko szlag trafi. Zakląłem w myślach i aż musiałem przytrzymać się barierki. O jedenastej trzydzieści miałem ten cholerny wykład na drugim końcu miasta.


	4. Chapter 4

-Harry wyglądasz jakby cię trafił piorun.  
Ronald przesunął leniwie palcem po wierzchni butelki z piwem kremowym.  
-Daj spokój. Miałem koszmarny wieczór.  
-Avada kedavra - zadrwił Ron - Jak cudownie to brzmi. Avada kedavra, to nie byle trik.  
-Przestań.  
-We wtorek był jedenasty raz. Znaczy się, wczoraj.  
-Hehe, młodemu nie przechodzi fascynacja Królem Lwem?  
-Niestety. I to jest twoja wina! To ty mu dajesz mugolskie bajki.  
-Hermiona mnie prosiła. Wypraszam sobie. Do swojej żony miej pretensje.  
Ron zrobił łyk piwa i momentalnie spoważniał.  
-Malfoy musi się dowiedzieć, że jest celem ataków. Inaczej się nie obroni.  
-Malfoy nie jest głupi. Jak się dowie, to zwieje i tyle go zobaczę. Tym razem na pewno się pofatyguje by zmienić sobie nazwisko. Chociaż nie mogę pojąć dlaczego tego nie zrobił.  
-Pewno uznał, że nie musi się niczego obawiać. Jak on już długo mieszka wśród mugoli? - Spytał Ron, opierając się wygodnie o oparcie krzesła.  
-Nie wiem, kilka lat...Nie śledzę jego życiorysu. Niemniej...Potter przez chwilę patrzył w jakiś punkt ponad głową Wesleya, co przyjaciela zawsze niezmiernie irytowało...Było ich trzech - powiedział cicho - Nie lubię zabijać.  
-Dodaj, przez Malfoya.  
-W takim razie, nienawidzę zabijać. A ten idiota nie ma nawet różdżki.  
-Tego bym się nie spodziewał.  
Ron zaśmiał się głośno, po czym wypił duszkiem swoje piwo.  
-Ani tego, że Malfoy zostanie filozofem... – Dodał po chwili - Świat schodzi na psy. Jak to jest w ogóle możliwe, że on się utrzymał już na tej uczelni drugi semestr, że go nie wywalili? - Spytał.  
-Sam się zastanawiam...  
-Ty się lepiej przyznaj nad czym tak naprawdę dumasz.  
Potter podszedł do lodówki i wyciągnął whisky.  
-Zanim odpowiem, muszę się napić.  
-Mi też nalej - Wesley ziewnął i zaczął uważnie lustrować Pottera - Wiesz, że sam nie dasz rady go obronić. To po pierwsze, a poza tym, jesteś potrzebny w wydziale. Nie możesz sobie tak po prostu zrobić wakacji, bo jakiś tam były śmierciożerca jest celem ataków. Jeżeli dojdzie do zasadzki, to po nim. Nie możesz go ochraniać cały czas. Poza tym wynajęcie tego mieszkania to poraniony pomysł.  
-Nie do końca. Nałożyłem barierę ochronną na mieszkanie Malfoya, a to mieszkanie jest na tyle blisko, że będę wiedział o każdym ataku.  
-Rozumiem, że zamierzasz nałożyć też barierę na cały uniwersytet? - Zadrwił Ron -Powiedz mi o co chodzi? Ale tak szczerze.  
\- O nic.  
-Harry, przecież ja cię znam na wylot. Wiem, że ty i Malfoy mieliście nie łatwo, a uczucie alienacji zbliża, ale z tego co pamiętam, to on ci dał wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie masz szans na jego przyjaźń. Myślałem, że dałeś sobie spokój z jego nawracaniem. To, że zmienił strony, wcale nie znaczy, że jest wart zachodu. Sam ci zresztą powiedział, że nie masz mieć złudzeń, że robi to z innych pobudek niż konformizm. To, że nie próbował tak nachalnie błyszczeć jak jego ojciec, zmniejsza moją nienawiść o połowę, ale to nadal Malfoy.  
\- Ron to bardziej skomplikowane.  
\- Nie wiem Harry, przynajmniej na dekadę zapomniałeś, że Malfoy istnieje, a teraz nagle bawisz się w jego anioła stróża? O co tutaj chodzi? Myślisz, że szef w końcu też nie przejrzy na oczy? Ja ci dobrze radzę. Dla niego też się to źle skończy. Nie chciał cię Harry. Pogódź się z tym!   
-Nic między nami nie było! – Potter prawie upuścił butelkę, patrząc się przenikliwie w oczy Rona - Nie myślałem o nim Ron. Naprawdę. Zniknął z mojego życia. Dzisiaj pamiętam go tylko jako wroga.  
\- Harry, przynajmniej nie oszukuj sam siebie – powiedział Ron…- chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale zadzwonił telefon Pottera, a jego mina, po spojrzeniu na wyświetlacz, powiedziała Wesleyowi wszystko. Dzwonił Malfoy.

 

Siedziałem w knajpie, z uporem maniaka przekonując się w myślach, że to, co czułem odkąd Henry Plater pojawił się w moim mieszkaniu, to zwykła tęsknota za przeszłością. Oczywiście w urojenia sąsiadki nie wierzyłem, bo ona nie pierwszy raz opowiadała dziwne historie, niemniej ten mężczyzna nie chciał mi wyjść z głowy. I właśnie to coś, co ściskało mnie w dołku, kazało mi zadzwonić po Magdalenę. Wprawdzie widzieliśmy się rano, ale naprawdę potrzebowałem towarzystwa, nie chciałem być sam na sam z myślami o Harrym Potterze.   
Właściwie to od bardzo dawna nie cieszyłem się na widok Magdaleny. Jednak dzisiaj jej obecność była mi potrzebna jak tlen. Ona musiała to wyczuć, bo po godzinie zaczęła mnie szturchać pod stołem i teatralnie wzdychać. Tak, znów miała ochotę na seks, i tym razem ja również miałem ochotę na seks. W stanie lekkiego zamroczenia wyszliśmy z knajpy i szczęśliwym trafem od razu podjechała taksówka. Magdalena próbowała się do mnie dobrać już na tylnym siedzeniu, ale udało mi się ją taktownie powstrzymać. Na klatce schodowej jednak poległem. Rzuciła się na mnie niczym wygłodniałe zwierzę na ofarę, niefortunnie obijając się plecami o drzwi mieszkania państwa C. Narobiła trochę hałasu i chwilę później usłyszałem przekręcanie klucza w zamku. Ja tak, Magdalena nie, gdyż była zajęta dobieraniem się do mojego żołnierza w spodniach. Odsunąłem ją od siebie w ostatniej chwili i udało nam się zachować twarz.  
\- Panie Malfoy, co pan tak hałasuje?  
\- Potknęłam się – powiedziała usprawiedliwiająco, mimo iż jej rumiana twarz mówiła coś zgoła zupełnie innego.  
Żaden zdrowy i normalny samiec nie byłby w stanie jej potępić. Uroda Magdaleny była w tym momencie niepodważalna. Twarz dozorcy spotulniała.  
\- Proszę uważać,  
\- Będę, dziękuję.  
Zamknął drzwi, a ja chwyciłem Magdalenę za rękę i pociągnąłem za sobą, schody dłużyły się i nie mogliśmy się od siebie oderwać. Na poziomie półpiętra Magdalena przywarła do mnie ciaśniej i tak wchodziliśmy wolno, w tym swoim erotycznym, amatorskim tańcu.  
\- Panie doktorze – I przyszło niespodziewane otrzeźwienie.  
Mateusz, z połową twarzy w kolorze wściekłego fioletu, siedział na schodach i patrzył na mnie zażenowanym wzrokiem.  
\- Boże, co ci się stało? - Magdalena otrzeźwiała równie szybko, podeszła nawet bliżej  
i przykucnęła obok niego.  
\- Miałem wypadek, ojciec nie może wiedzieć, naprawdę nie miałem gdzie iść.  
\- Wejdź - otworzyłem drzwi wpuszczając chłopaka do środka.  
Chwilę później siedzieliśmy wszyscy troje na kanapie, wpatrując się w siebie na zmianę.  
\- Co się stało? – Spytałem wreszcie, a Magdalena zaproponowała, że zrobi herbatę.  
\- Mogę u pana przekimać? Będzie dramat.  
\- Dlaczego będzie dramat, Mateusz?  
Pochwycił nagle moją dłoń i schylił głowę. Jasna grzywka zasłoniła mu oczy, tylko wąskie usta, które teraz drżały, były widoczne. Jego dłoń kurczowo trzymała moją. - Powiedziałem ojcu, że jutro jedziemy na trzydniową wycieczkę z panem i że przenocuję u kolegi.  
\- Mateusz, czyli, że co? Że ty chcesz u mnie przekimać te trzy dni? – Wyswobodziłem dłoń z jego uścisku.  
\- Edgar jemu to nawet za tydzień nie zniknie –zauważyła Magdalena.  
\- Przecież wiem.  
\- Panie doktorze. Powie pan, że miałem wypadek na wycieczce.  
\- A twój ojciec mnie znienawidzi do reszty.  
\- Proszę, jak on mnie zobaczy, to pomyśli, że ja znów... - Chłopak zakrył twarz w dłoniach - Bo ja…  
\- Bo ty co?- Czułem, jak oblewa mnie fala gorącego potu. On chyba nie chce mi tego powiedzieć? Nie chce powiedzieć, że wtedy u psychologa…  
\- … Dwa dni temu próbowałem się powiesić, ale jestem taką fajtłapą, no i – chłopak naprawdę wybuchnął płaczem – Ja wiem, że nie powinienem się zadawać z tym kolegą, że on ma na mnie zły wpływ. My wtedy coś wzięliśmy obaj. Nie wiem co to było. A potem byliśmy na imprezie i chcieliśmy się postawić takiej bandzie. Ale ja stchórzyłem i kolega powiedział, że ja nie mam jaj. Że nawet powiesić się bym nie dał rady i miał rację. Bo nawet tego nie mogłem zrobić porządnie. Niech mi pan pomoże. Ja się już z nim więcej nie spotkam.  
Magdalena postawiła przed nim kubek z herbatą, a ja przetrawiałem usłyszane słowa.  
\- Jestem twoim nauczycielem, wiesz co by się stało, gdyby twój ojciec się dowiedział? Mateusz wiesz jak to by wyglądało w jego oczach?  
\- Zatrzymasz się u mnie – Magdalena usiadła na kanapie i wlepiła w chłopca swoje piękne oczy - Nie będziesz się obawiał, że ojciec się dowie. Możesz być i tydzień, aż to się wygoi.  
\- Naprawdę? - Twarz chłopca od razu się rozjaśniła.  
\- Jesteś pewna? – Spytałem.  
\- Nigdy, niczego, nie byłam bardziej pewna – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, popijając łyk herbaty, a ja się ewakuowałem do łazienki. Wprawdzie nie wietrzyłem niczego na miarę sensacyjnych pościgów i nagłej strzelaniny, ale czułem, że mój uczeń jest w tarapatach. Tylko, czy to rozwiązanie, by zatrzymał się u Magdaleny miało sens? Czułem, że jako dorosły, odpowiedzialny człowiek, nie mogę się na to zgodzić. Gdybym był rodzicem, chciałbym wiedzieć co wyczynia moje dziecko. Przecież młody chciał odebrać sobie życie. Wprawdzie był pod wpływem, ale jednak podpuszczony przez kolegę był w stanie targnąć się na samego siebie. Jak trzeba być zdesperowanym, by zrobić coś takiego? Chwilowo sam musiałem być niepoczytalny, że nie oponowałem otwarcie, by Magdalena ukryła go u siebie przez kilka dni. Wyszedłem z pokoju, Magdalena z chłopcem rozmawiali o życiu szkolnym. Nawet się śmiali. Za chwilę ten błogi stan zostanie zakłócony. Wyszedłem z mieszkania, nie domykając drzwi, żeby się nie zorientowali. Dobrze, że oni mieszkali tylko piętro niżej. Zadzwoniłem. Raz kozie śmierć, co mi tam. To była słuszna decyzja, właściwie jedyna jaką powinienem był podjąć.  
\- Czego Pan chce? - Dozorca naprawdę z natury nie był miły, ale teraz przeszedł samego siebie i byłbym przysiągł, że zaciśnięte pięści go aż swędziały, by mnie stłuc.  
\- Pana syn jest u mnie.  
Przez chwilę patrzyliśmy się na siebie, po czym dozorca skinął głową, co znaczyło że mam wejść.  
\- Wiedziałem, że siedzi na pana schodach.  
\- Taaak?  
\- Tak, myśli Pan, że po próbie samobójczej własnego dziecka można stracić czujność?  
Nagle zrobiło mi się naprawdę głupio.  
\- Niech Pan wyjrzy przez okno, czarna Laguna – dodał po chwili.  
Zachęcony, poszedłem wgłęb mieszkania, do małego pokoju, pełniącego rolę biura. Nierzucający się w oczy czarny Renault Combi stał zaparkowany przy śmietniku.   
\- Młody jest pod całodobową obserwacją. Nie powiem, że mnie to nie szarpnęło po kieszeni. Ale gdyby pana zawsze przykładny syn, próbował się tak po prostu powiesić, nieważne, że był na haju, to nie jest dla mnie wytłumaczenie, to też by pan zrobił wszystko, co w pana mocy, by to się nie powtórzyło. Jego matka, gdyby żyła, pewno uznałaby, że to moja wina. Dlatego, że Bóg dał mi drugą szansę, na pewno nie dopuszczę, by to się powtórzyło.  
A ja miałem zawsze sąsiada za kogoś gorszego, przygłupa, który robi kąśliwe uwagi na mój temat.  
\- Panie Malfoy, ja doceniam, że się pan właśnie zachował jak mężczyzna. Ja wiem, że ludzie tacy jak pan nie mają lekkiego życia. Wiem też, że bywam kąśliwym człowiekiem, ale ja nie potrafię, przynajmniej dotychczas nie potrafiłem się tak łatwo pogodzić z tym, że mój syn jest ciotą. Nie chcę, żeby mnie pan źle zrozumiał. Dla mnie, prawdziwego mężczyzny, to jest po prostu cios. Ja wiem też, że on się w panu podkochuje i to niestety powodowało moją niechęć. Naprawdę jest mi przykro, że oceniałem pana tak źle.  
Ciota… tak mnie nazwał. Wprawdzie mówił o swoim synu, ale na jedno wyszło. Ludzie tacy jak Pan powiedział. Ludzie tacy jak ja? Patrzyłem na niego i naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Właściwie to nie chciałem nic mówić. Moja ręka zaczęła mi nagle tak bardzo ciążyć. Niczym z ołowiu. I stało się, samo z siebie, naprawdę bez mojej świadomej woli. Zamachnąłem się porządnie i wymierzyłem mu siarczysty cios w szczękę, a potem to już poszło bardzo szybko. Odbiliśmy się od szafy i dalej wylądowaliśmy przy biurku. Kant wbił mi się w plecy i dozorca podbił mi oko, za co w rewanżu wymierzyłem mu kopniaka w przyrodzenie. Niezrażony popchnął mnie w kierunku drzwi, niestety upadłem i wylądowałem na podłodze. Chciałem wstać, ale unieruchomił mi dłonie, z całą mocą wciskając w dywan. Zaorałem policzkiem o sztuczne włosie i zabolało bardziej niż podbite oko. Tarzaliśmy się na dywanie, jak dwa tygrysy. Czułem jak wyrywa mi włosy z głowy, kilka razy dostałem mocno w brzuch, sam też nie pozostając dłużnym. W ustach poczułem smak krwi, najprawdopodobniej z rozciętej wargi.  
\- Tato przestań! – Usłyszałem, gdy pięść wbijała mi się pod szczękę. Tym razem prawie straciłem zęba.  
Dozorca zastygł z drugą pięścią wymierzoną w mój nos.  
\- I po coś tu przylazł, trzeba było zostać w mieszkaniu tego ciecia, może by ci się w końcu udało stać prawdziwym pedałem, skoro mężczyzną już nie będziesz – wycedził dozorca.  
\- Jest pan żałosny – Powiedziała Magdalena, która również pojawiła się w framudze drzwi, za chwilę jednak znalazła się przy mnie i podała mi pomocną dłoń. Chwyciłem ją ochoczo i dzięki temu mogłem wstać. Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie spuścił mi takiego lania.  
\- Wyprowadzam się, słyszysz! - Druga połowa twarzy chłopca zrobiła się czerwona, a do oczu nabiegły łzy. Przyglądałem się mu dokładnie, podpierając się na ramieniu Magdaleny.  
– To nie jest i nigdy nie była twoja sprawa z kim zamierzam sypiać. Każdy człowiek ma prawo do wyboru partnera. Ty miałeś mamę, pominę to jak ją traktowałeś, że była dla ciebie tylko kucharką, sprzątaczką i dziurą do seksu.  
Dłoń mężczyzny przecięła powietrze, uderzają w zdrową część twarzy. Chłopak zatoczył się do tyłu, ale nie upadł.  
\- Nigdy więcej tutaj nie wrócę, niczego też od ciebie nie chcę, możesz wszystkie moje rzeczy wyrzucić na śmietnik.  
\- Mateusz! - ojciec przeżył otrzeźwienie, ale było już za późno.   
Chłopiec wybiegł z mieszkania, zostawiając otwarte na oścież drzwi. Słyszeli jego bieg po schodach, a potem odgłos trzasku drzwi klatki schodowej. Mężczyzna rzucił się do okna. Czarny Renault Laguna ruszył.  
\- Jest pan zadowolony?- Na twarzy Magdaleny malowało się obrzydzenie.  
Wiedziałem co czuła, bo pomimo nadchodzącego uspokojenia, teraz byłbym w stanie roztrzaskać mu czaszkę o beton. Jak można potraktować w ten sposób własne dziecko?  
\- Wynoście się – wysyczał tylko przez ściśnięte zęby – no już wynocha.  
Nie musiał nas wyganiać. Nie miałem ochoty być w tym mieszkaniu ani minuty dłużej. Czułem się paskudnie, ale nie fizyczne cierpienie mi tak doskwierało. Wiedziałem, że to ja sam zacząłem tę bójkę i to, że przyczyniłem się do ucieczki chłopca, bolało mnie teraz bardziej niż spuchnięta twarz. Jeżeli chłopak się zabije, czy będę potrafił z tym żyć? Udowodnił już, że potrafi zrobić głupstwo i że jest naprawdę słaby psychicznie. Teraz już biegłem po schodach, a Magdalena próbowała za mną nadążyć. Dobrze, że wszystkie rzeczy trzymam zawsze w tym samym miejscu. Chwyciłem telefon i zadzwoniłem. Chwilę później usłyszałem jego głos.  
\- Plater. Słucham.  
\- Potter – szepnąłem cicho, dziwiąc sam siebie – Potrzebuję pomocy.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry Plater po odebraniu mojego telefonu i wysłuchaniu żali, bardzo szybko zadziałał. Nie wiem jak tego dokonał, ale za piętnaście minut chłopak wrócił do domu z podkulonym ogonem. Nigdy już nie uwierzę, że policja działa opieszale, a przyznam, że nieraz słyszałem o ich działaniach złe słowa. Byłem w dosyć dobrym humorze, nawet widok czekającej na mnie pani profesor, nie był w stanie zepsuć mi nastroju. Rozwarta Myrg przywitała mnie stanowczo wymuszonym uśmiecham. I dotarło do mnie, dlaczego moje wiersze są właśnie takie, takie plastikowe, bo przecież całe życie tacy jak pani profesor dostarczają mi inspiracji. Takie karykatury, będące jednak prawdziwymi istotami żywymi, brakowało im tylko czerwonego nosa, jaki noszą klauni w cyrku. Pech chciał, że ja Edward Alan Malfoy uwielbiałem cyrk. Swoisty paradoks mego nieciekawego życia. Ostatnie dni zresztą pokazały, że niczego nie jestem w stanie zaplanować, że moim życiem rządzi jednak jakaś siła wyższa. Jak miała na imię? Nie wiedziałem, ale poczynała sobie ze mną nader swawolnie. Rozwarta Myrg przeczytała „Intensywność „ Koontza, powaliła mnie tą informacją na łopatki i zmusiła, bym przyjrzał się jej dokładniej. Czyżby była chora?  
\- Znasz to Edgarze?- Jej mocno czerwone usta ułożyły się w dziobek. Naprawdę napawało mnie to wstrętem.  
\- Znam, ale jak dla mnie, to zbyt drastyczne i ciężkie.  
\- Myślałam, że ty lubisz tak intensywną literaturę?  
\- Niech Pani zdefiniuje słowo intensywny?  
\- Ależ Edgarze, zdefiniuję ci to przy kolacji. Tak na deser.  
Palnęła od rzeczy, pokazując swoją ignorancję, którą starała się nieudolnie kryć. To jak ludzie sami, subiektywnie interpretują pewne zdarzenia, przeżywają literaturę, analizują słowa, to naprawdę ogromna skarbnica wiedzy o nich samych. Swoisty kod w jakim zaszyfrowana jest ich tożsamość. Ciekawe, jak Henry Plater zdefiniowałby słowo intensywność. On całym swoim jestestwem był ucieleśnieniem tego słowa. Wszystko w nim zewnętrznie było intensywne. Nie znałem go na tyle, by określić cechy jego charakteru i osobowość, ale jego aparycja to ciąg wyostrzonych obrazów, z których każdy wysyłał do mojego mózgu bardzo swoisty przekaz. Plater był jak Harry. Miał w sobie wiatr i mrok. Taki wiatr, który wieje z północy, targa połaciami traw i łamie drzewa, gdy jego siła i potęga wzrastają. Widziałem go wczoraj, trwało to niecałe dziesięć minut, zamieniliśmy kilka słów, z których najwięcej stanowiły moje gorliwe podziękowania. I tyle. A jednak ten mężczyzna ciągle przewijał mi się przez myśli, non stop, zamiennie z Harrym Potterem. Odkąd zjawił się w moim mieszkaniu, nieustannie szukałem w nim Harry’ego. Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie potrafiłem być uczciwy sam przed sobą?  
\- Edgarze, a co ty sądzisz o fabule tej książki?  
\- Co sądzę o fabule tej książki? Nic nie sądzę.  
\- Jak to nic nie sądzisz? Masz pewno jakieś zdanie na jej temat?  
\- Czułem się zmęczony ogromem zbrodni w niej opisanych, to chyba dobra opinia na temat książki.  
\- Bo ty Edgarze jesteś taki kruchy. Płakać mi się chce, gdy patrzę na twoją poobijaną twarz.   
Dotknęła dłonią mojego siniaka na szczęce  
\- Boli?  
\- Nie – odpowiedziałem, poskramiając swoją wewnętrzną bestię, która chciała rozszarpać ją na strzępy.  
Nic nie jadłem. I dobrze, bo nawet ślina stanęła mi w gardle. Ona znów pokazywała mi swoją wyższość, a ja byłem tylko kruchym Edgarem do upupienia. I w tej jednej konkretnej chwili poczułem, że muszę to wiedzieć, że od tego zależy moje życie. Taki patos, a jednak. Chwyciłem swój aparat i zadzwoniłem.  
\- Halo.  
Jego głos, naprawdę zaczynałem się uzależniać od jego głosu.  
\- Plater zdefiniuj intensywność.  
W słuchawce słyszę jego oddech...milczy...milczy...milczy  
\- Intensywność to fikcja.  
Mówi w końcu głośno, a ja czuję w uszach ten narastający szum.  
\- Edgar?  
\- Tak.  
\- Wpadnę potem. Pijesz wino, czy wolisz coś mocniejszego?  
\- Wszystko jedno.  
Nic więcej nie powiedział, tylko się rozłączył. Słyszałem już bicie swojego serca. Rozwarta Myrg patrzyła na mnie wyłupiastymi teraz oczami. Były jak dwa duże świecące się, wypolerowane talerze ze srebra. Nie zwyczajowo błękitne, tylko szaro-srebrne. W tej chwili nawet całkiem ładne. Chwyciła mnie za rękę, a ja nie miałem siły by ją odepchnąć.  
\- Edgarze z kim rozmawiałeś?-głos pani profesor był bardzo cichy.  
\- Z bratem- skłamałem.  
\- Masz brata?  
\- Bliźniaka.  
\- Nie wierzę.  
\- A jednak - wyrwałem swoją dłoń - Muszę iść, bo się spóźnię na wykład.  
Prawie biegłem korytarzem, czując wciąż to pulsowanie w klatce piersiowej. Henry wprosił się na obiad, deser... nie ustaliliśmy tego. A ja? A ja miałem po prostu obitą twarz. Boże, o czym ja myślałem? Przecież moja aparycja nie ma tutaj nic do rzeczy. Czyżby? Spytała moja podświadomość. Musiałem to jakoś odwołać. Wbiegłem do Sali. Była pełna, a to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Miałem przechlapane. Wszystko, co chciałem im powiedzieć wyparowało mi z głowy. Stałem tam przed nimi, dopiero teraz rozumiejąc prawdziwe znaczenie pojęcia „tabula rasa” Serce znów zaczęło mi walić. Wykład, nie ćwiczenia, tylko cholerny wykład. Zacząłem szukać twarzy Mateusza. Jego oczy zapewne i tak mówiłyby do mnie „Ty zdrajco” Tak właśnie by do mnie mówiły „zaufłem ci, zaufałem ci” Zabolał mnie brzuch, a oni patrzyli.  
\- Czym jest przeznaczenie? - Spytałem - Który z filozofów najpiękniej pisał  
o przeznaczeniu?  
\- Arystoteles w Meteorologice – powiedział czterdziestoletni student.  
\- A co pisał Arystoteles w meteorologice?  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- Przywołuje pan Arystotelesa, nie wiedząc o czym pisał? - ci czterdziestoletni też potrafili być ignorantami.  
\- To przykład.  
\- Ale pan podał przykład, a nawet nie wie, czy jest on trafny.  
\- Wiem, że pisał o przeznaczeniu, nie wiem tylko, co pisał.  
\- To bardzo niedobrze o Panu świadczy.  
Student wydał się bardzo obrażony.  
\- „”Lecz należy przyjąć że wszystkich tych rzeczy przyczyna powstaje w czasie przeznaczonym, jak zima wśród pór roku, jak wielka zima w jakimś większym okresie” - zacytowałem. Arystoteles na pewno wybijał się na tle swej epoki. Wiele z jego tekstów traktuje o przeznaczeniu. Spojrzałem na studentów. Wracała mi zdolność myślenia i byłem pewny, że uda mi się przebrnąć przez ten wykład. Teoflast, Polyzeus, składałem w myślach kolejne przykłady. Już chciałem pytać o związek natury z przeznaczeniem, gdy otwarły się drzwi, a do środka wszedł ojciec Mateusza C. Widziałem jego postać w zwolnionym tempie. Tę nienawiść na twarzy, ten pistolet, który trzymał w dłoni. Ten pistolet, którym mierzył we mnie. Studenci zamarli i miałem wrażenie, że bicie mojego serca całkowicie wypełnia tę ciszę. Czy ojciec Mateusza naprawdę mierzył do mnie z broni palnej? Czy ja za chwilę miałem zginąć? Czy za chwilę miało się wypełnić MOJE przeznaczenie? Serce waliło mi coraz szybciej i czułem, jak żyły na skroniach stają się gorące. Tadam tadam tadam. Oczy napastnika były praktycznie czarne, a usta spierzchnięte. Zacząłem słyszeć bicie jego serca. A może to tylko wyobraźnia? Sam nie wiedziałem już co słyszę, czy coś słyszę. Tak, słyszę jak on mówi.  
\- Pożegnaj się z życiem.  
Nie wiem jak boli śmierć, ale ja w tej chwili nie czułem nic. Leżałem na ziemi. W powietrzu unosiły się głosy. Głosy płynące nade mną, niczym obłoki. „Non omnis moriar” powtarzam w myślach. Mam w szufladzie tomik wierszy, który pisałem. Moje złote myśli. Może ktoś po mojej śmierci? Może Harry? Tak, żeby to był Harry. Chciałbym, żeby ktoś przeczytał moją poezję, żeby Harry Potter przeczytał moją poezję. I szepczę to ostatnie życzenie...  
\- … Harry przeczytaj moją poezję.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś poetą – słyszę jego głos.  
I mówię.  
\- Chciałem posłuchać twojego głosu.  
\- I co? Mam ci szepnąć do ucha?- Odpowiada i otwieram oczy.  
Patrzy na mnie para zielonych tęczówek. Rzęsy trzepoczą jak skrzydła motyla.  
\- Czy jesteś aniołem? - Pytam mężczyznę, który wygląda całkowicie jak Harry Potter.  
\- Raczej nie – odpowiada.  
Nade mną pojawiają się inne oczy. Moi studenci patrzą się z góry.  
\- Dlaczego tutaj jesteś?- Pytam.  
\- Byliśmy umówieni, już nie mogłem czekać – odpowiada.  
I dociera do mnie, że Harry Potter i Henry Plater to naprawdę jedna i ta sama osoba.

*****

Harry, który śledził Malfoya od wyjścia z jego mieszkania, był totalnie zszokowany, gdy zadzwonił telefon, a dzwoniącym był nikt inny, tylko Draco Malfoy.

\- Plater zdefiniuj intensywność.  
I oto siedząc na krawężniku, Harry kątem oka dostrzega, jak popołudniowe promienie słoneczne padają na twarz pięknej kobiety. Kobiety w objęciach ukochanego. I jak bardzo by nie wysilił swojego zmysłu artystycznego, obraz dwóch mężczyzn nie pasuje do stworzonej w jego głowie wizji. Delikatne kobiece dłonie, które wczepiają mu się we włosy, nuta dobrych perfum i ślady szminki na skórze. Kobieta pachnie kobietą. Pachnie delikatnością. Kobieta nie ma owłosionych nóg i pach. Kobieta jest kształtna i powabna. Nęci, kusi, uwodzi.  
\- Plater zdefiniuj intensywność – Prosi Malfoy, a on odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą.  
Dla niego to tylko puste słowo, któremu może nadać setki znaczeń. Setki opisów, a i tak nigdy nie będzie wiedział, który jest prawdziwy. Dla niego intensywność to fikcja. Ale dlaczego Draco Malfoy dzwoni i pyta go o coś takiego? Dlaczego Malfoy myśli o nim w kontekście intensywności? Pierwszy raz w swoim życiu Harry czuje to specyficzne gorąco na policzkach i pulsowanie w skroniach. Wstaje z krawężnika i wypowiada kilka słów, które mają zakończyć rozmowę. Najchętniej, to by się gdzieś teraz ukrył. Pali go, pali go, pali go. Do cholery, słowa Rona, które sobie przypomina, palą mu policzki. Przecież on jest facetem z krwi i kości. Nigdy też nie podrywali go mężczyźni. Czuje się całkowicie zbity z tropu. Harry mija zakochanych i ukradkiem spogląda na twarz mężczyzny, a potem dostrzega tego, który nagle pojawia się przed nim. Mężczyzna nerwowo rozgląda się i patrzy za siebie, a postać Harry’ego w jakiś sposób jest dla niego niewygodna. To czuć w powietrzu. Lata obserwacji i obcowania z podejrzanym elementem, zasiedlającym ciemne zakamarki ulic, czyni z niego prawdziwego znawcę takich właśnie podejrzanych typów. I Harry już wie, że ten mężczyzna należy do jego zwierzyny łownej. Kiedy mężczyzna zbliża się do sali wykładowej, w której wykłada Malfoy, Harry przystaje i chowa się za ścianą. Stojąc na ostatnim ze schodów, czeka na otwarcie przez mężczyznę drzwi. Wie, że będzie miał kilka sekund. Kilka sekund nim stanie się tragedia. Mężczyzna może mieć broń schowaną pod kurtką. Ale to są tylko jego przypuszczenia. Otwarcie drzwi, wyciągnięcie broni, kilka sekund. Sala jest pełna młodych ludzi. Harry myśli intensywnie. Decyduje się działać już teraz, ale mężczyzna zmienia plany i wchodzi do toalety. Potter nie wierzy własnym oczom, gdy wchodząc cicho za nim, widzi leżącą na umywalce broń i słyszy nieprzyjemne dźwięki dochodzące z jednej z kabin. Rozbraja pistolet i wychodzi. Już wie, że ma do czynienia z totalnym amatorem. Gdy mężczyzna bez żadnego kamuflażu, chwyta w końcu za klamkę sali wykładowej, Harry jest już całkowicie spokojny. Gdyby napastnik się zorientował, że ktoś rozbroił mu pistolet, jego zachowane po wyjściu z toalety byłoby zupełnie inne. Wchodzi do sali kilkanaście sekund później. Pierwsze co dostrzega, to leżącego na ziemi Edgara. A nad nim pochylonego mężczyznę, który nerwowo naciska na spust, nie wierząc, że pistolet nie wystrzela. Harry podchodzi od tyłu i obezwładnia go jednym solidnym ciosem. Mężczyzna upada na ziemię, obok Malfoya. Jest cisza. Taka sroga cisza. Harry spogląda na studentów, część z nich stoi i w niemym szoku patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Dwie dziewczyny przyciśnięte kurczowo jedna do drugiej łkają nieznośnie, ale i bezgłośnie. Jest i taki, co ma na twarzy uśmiech.  
\- Czymś musimy związać tego amatora seriali policyjnych – mówi, zapamiętując tego z uśmiechem. Na pewno zafunduje mu prawdziwy łomot.


	6. Chapter 6

Dziekan zrobił z napaści na moją osobę problem wagi państwowej i uruchomił nasze wewnętrzne, uczelniane służby księgowe, by walczyły o dofinansowanie na ochronę. Przyjechała lokalna telewizja i właściwie to w niecałą godzinę po zdarzeniu, rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło. Dziekan udzielał wywiadu, nauczyciele piętrzyli się pod drzwiami jego sali, a ja, w tym wszystkim najmniej ważny, siedziałem w swojej kanciapie, zamknięty od środka. I myślałem, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że osobą, która próbowała mnie zabić był mój sąsiad Jarosław C, a tym, kto mnie uratował Harry Potter we własnej osobie. Próbowałem to wszystko ogarnąć, zanalizować, żeby zrozumieć, dlaczego dozorca chciał mnie zabić. Wiem, że nasze stosunki były napięte, mieliśmy sobie wiele do zarzucenia, nadal miałem poobijaną twarz. Ale czy naraziłem się mu do tego stopnia, że chciał targnąć się na moje życie, a resztę swojego spędzić w więzieniu? Przeznaczenie, fatum lub fortuna. Głowa bolała mnie coraz bardziej i coraz więcej miałem pytań, które nie znajdowały odpowiedzi. Na szczęście usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Wiedziałem, że to będzie Harry. Podniosłem się ze stołka i wpuściłem go do środka.  
\- Było ciężko – sapnął i usiadł na kanapie.  
Stara, zdezelowana, ale Rozwarta – Myrg kazała woźnemu ją wtargać do mojego skromnego pokoju. Już ja wiedziałem co za kosmate myśli chodziły jej wtedy po głowie. Popatrzyłem na Harry’ego, siedzącego nieruchomo na tejże kanapie i uparcie wpatrującego się w dywan, a ja, trzymając w dłoni kubek z napojem uspokajającym, nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku. Henry Plater i Harry Potter to naprawdę była jedna i ta sama osoba.  
-Draco – powiedział, po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach, kiedy to zdążyłem już wszystko wypić - Puściłem tego mężczyznę wolno, bo był pod wpływem czaru. Jesteś celem ataków śmierciożerców. Będziesz musiał się ukryć.  
Wyprostowałem się na stołku, nadal patrząc mu przenikliwie w twarz. Chciałem poskładać w sens, co właśnie powiedział, ale nie do końca wszystko załapałem.  
\- Jaśniej Potter.  
\- Ron z dwójką kolegów z wydziału podszył się pod policję, bo mężczyzna, który mierzył do ciebie z broni był pod wpływem czaru. Ktoś go wykorzystał, najpewniej śmierciożercy chcieli, żeby cię zabił. Nie wiedział co robi i trudno, żeby przez to spędził resztę życia w więzieniu. Ale ty się musisz ukryć, znajdę ci jakieś miejsce. Poniekąd taki był od poczatku mój cel, po to cię odnalazłem. Jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie Draco. Mają cię za zdrajcę i będą próbowali zabić. Nie przebierają w środkach jak widzisz. Wcześniej udawało nam się zdławiać ataki w zarodku, ale stają się coraz lepsi.  
-Nikt nie będzie mi ustawiał życia - szepnąłem, wpatrując się w jego twarz-Nawet z takich pobudek.  
-Nie bardzo rozumiem – Potter nerwowo poruszył się na kanapie, jakby chciał wstać, ale tego nie zrobił.  
-To było proste zdanie – syknąłem - Moje życie jest tutaj. Jeżeli coś zmienię, to tylko mieszkanie.  
-Malfoy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że będziesz potulnie czekał na kolejny atak?  
-Potter- spojrzałem na niego smutno, bo smutek był tym uczuciem, który mnie właśnie totalnie opanował. Smutek i odwieczna przekora, jaką czułem, gdy był obok. Raz na zawsze powiedzieć żegnaj Rozwartej-Myrg, było takie kuszące. Ale poza tym, że czułem potrzebę przeciwstawienia się Potterowi, nie chciałem już uciekać, tylko stawić temu wszystkiemu czoła jak mężczyzna. Ucieczka nie wchodziła w grę. Musiałem sobie z tym poradzić inaczej.  
\- Wiesz, czym była moja zmiana stron? - Spytałem - Powiem ci otwarcie, bo już nie boję się o tym mówić. Moja zmiana stron była nie tylko konformizmem, ja się bałem Potter, bałem się kogoś zabić. Nie jestem Bogiem. To, że mugole wierzą w Boga ty wiesz, ale tego, że ja również w niego wierzę już nie. Dano mnie ziemi nie po to, żebym zabijał. Cholera wie po co, ale tak jest. Fakt niezbity. Ty tak łatwo odbierasz życie, przestałeś się nad tym nawet zastanawiać. Już nie Azkaban, tylko śmierć, prawda Harry?  
Milczał, wpatrując się w moją twarz. Harry się nie spodziewał takich słów, ale ja musiałem mu to powiedzieć. On miał w sobie tyle nienawiści, że kolejne milion mordów, których dokona, jej nie zdławi. Nie chciałem być taki jak on. Zawsze i tak robiłem coś zgoła odmiennego. Ale prawda o Potterze była taka, że ten mrok, który miał w sobie, ten mrok od zawsze mnie ku niemu przyciągał. Zawsze miałem też wrażenie, że tylko ja go dostrzegałem. Prawy, biedny, chłopiec który przeżył. Przeżył, ale i tak umrze. Jak my wszyscy obróci się w proch.  
-Czarodzieje też umierają Harry - głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Nawet teraz, patrząc na niego, wiedziałem że mógłbym to robić bezustannie. Jego twarz, jak dobrze było mieć ją przed oczami, a zawsze chciałem coś więcej niż tylko patrzeć. Potter... tylko przez niego wiecznie okłamywałem sam siebie, że cel życia jest inny niż śmierć. Że warto. Może warto, trwałem przecież, tocząc nieustanny bój z głupotą i ignorancją. Samotny jak wiatr. Opustoszały i porzucony jak niektóre z nagrobków, które widzę z okna. Było mi wszystko jedno. Już teraz, kiedy faktycznie spojrzałem śmierci w oczy, było mi wszystko jedno.  
-Skoro i tak ci wszystko jedno, Draco – powiedział, jakby przeczytał mi w myślach i już klęczał koło mnie, chwytając moje dłonie w swoje. Nasze palce splotły się, a ja byłem w zbyt wielkim szoku, by zareagować. Zarost Pottera zaorał mi spuchnięte policzko, a język chciwie wdarł mi się w usta, by odegrać taniec z moim, jakże marnym teraz tancerzem. Bo fizycznie nie czułem nic. Tyle razy myślałem o tej chwili, a teraz, gdy już nadeszła, nie czułem nic. I Harry też zrozumiał, że ...  
Gdy odsuwał się ode mnie, widziałem w jego oczach zawód. Oddychał głośno i był jeszcze bledszy niż chwilę przed.  
-Szlag – warknął wstając, podszedł do ściany i uderzył w nią pięścią – Draco…  
Wiedziałem, że chce coś wyznać, ale zacisnął tylko zęby i dodał, że musi iść.  
-Czekaj - zerwałem się z krzesła i uchwyciłem rękaw jego płaszcza, nim zdążył wyjść. Patrzyłem, patrzyłem, chłonąc niesymetryczność jego pięknej twarzy, silnie zarysowaną szczękę, zieleń oczu, której głębi pozazdrości mu każde źdźbło trawy – Harry… seks to jedyne, czego mi naprawdę nie brakuje.  
Prychnął nie patrząc na mnie. Jego wzrok był utkwiony w poharatanej klamce, ale ja już wiedziałem, że...  
-Myślisz, że ktoś w tym pomieszczeniu chciał cię pieprzyć Malfoy?  
-Dlaczego mówisz - ktoś - Harry? Ty nie chciałeś...Ale chcesz - szepnąłem jakby wbrew sobie, a jego twarz ściągnęła się bólem.  
-Widać masz rację – szepnął tylko - Muszę iść Draco.  
Wciąż na mnie nie patrzył, jakby cholerna klamka była taka interesująca. Co miałem mu powiedzieć?  
-Już nie dbasz, o moje bezpieczeństwo? Nie skorzystałeś i ... źle, bardzo źle, zapętliłem się, nie to chciałem mu powiedzieć, ale powiedziałem, stało się…zażenowany puściłem materiał jego płaszcza i usiadłem z powrotem na krześle, nie powinienem więcej mówić, ale Harry nie wyszedł, odwrócił się, oparł głowę o ścianę, dłonie schował w kieszenie i w końcu na mnie spojrzał.  
-Wierz mi Draco...o tym, że chciałem, chcę – chrząknął - dowiedziałem się ostatni.  
Pochylił głowę i znów na mnie nie patrzył, tylko na swoje buty.  
-Dam sobie z tym radę. I na pewno nie zostawię cię na pastwę tym hienom. Nie chcesz nic zmieniać. Niech i tak będzie. Zresztą chyba to podświadomie przeczułem, bo w innym wypadku nie pozwoliłbym na ten cały cyrk. Ale jeżeli faktycznie dziekan zwiększy ochronę, ja nałożę bariery, wydział mnie wesprze, może da się z tego jakoś wybrnąć i sami wpadną ładnie w nasze sidła. Boję się, że wojna naprawdę to tylko kwestia czasu, ale o to będziemy się martwić później. Na razie muszę się dowiedzieć, kto dokładnie stoi za zamachami na twoją osobę. I tak miałem podobne plany, tylko inaczej zinterpretowałem twoje intencje.  
-Co masz na myśli?- Spytałem.  
-Założyłem, że będziesz chciał uciec, miałem cię nie informować, że jesteś celem ataków, ale tak... tak będzie mi tylko prościej cię ochraniać, a atak na twoją osobę na pewno się powtórzy, może na uczelni, może w sklepie, może na klatce schodowej. W każdym razie, mam nadzieję, że jakoś wytrzymam z tymi twoimi sąsiadami - powiedział, a ja patrzyłem na niego, nie rozumiejąc.  
-Będziesz miał moją osobistą całodobową ochronę - dodał przełykając - Potrzebuję z dwa dni, by zorganizować swoje częściowe przeniesienie.  
-Harry przestań! - dopiero do mnie dotarło, o co tutaj toczy się bój - Nie mogę narażać moich studentów!  
I co on właściwie teraz powiedział. Jakich sąsiadów, że co?!  
-Draco, ale to jest przecież twój wybór. Ty sam uznałeś, że będziesz ich narażał - Powiedział i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Cholerny Potter nie pozwolił mi się bronić, gdy już dotarło do mnie, jakie będą faktyczne konsekwencje mojej upartości.


	7. Chapter 7

Myślałem o swojej chorej sytuacji. Wymykałem się z uczelni, niczym jakiś niskiej klasy celebryta, w tandetnym kamuflażu, ale iście szampańskim nastroju. Jakby wszyscy tylko czekali, by zrobić mi zdjęcie. Takim ważny. Zapewne tylko w mojej chorej wyobraźni i tej idealizującej mnie, która należała do Pottera. Byliśmy siebie warci, nie ma co. Poddałem się nastrojowi, pozwalając Rozwartej Myrg zrobić z siebie wąsatego ciecia. Wyglądałem całkowicie niepodobnie do siebie i czułem się wewnętrznie jakbym nie był sobą. Co najdziwniejsze sprawcą tego nie był ojciec Mateusza, a niedorosły chyba do zmierzenia się z własnym prawdziwym jestestwem ja sam. Draco Malfoyu, dlaczego nie przyznasz się sam przed sobą, że jesteś jeszcze dużym dzieckiem i dlatego pani profesor ciągle cię upupia? Już widziałem oczami wyobraźni nagłówki gazet. „Czy ofiara niedoszłego mordercy jest zdrowa psychicznie?”. „Niedoszła ofiara napaści w szkole, wymyka się przebrana za Charliego Chaplina”. „Czy ofiara napaści w szkole na pewno jest ofiarą?”. Najpierw zemdlał, a potem dokleił sobie wąsy...Dziekan dementuje plotki o rzekomej chorobie psychicznej jednego z pracowników uczelni.”

******  
Urzędowałem w kuchni, starając się skupić na robieniu kotletów. W efekcie swojego rozkojarzenia przywaliłem sobie tłuczkiem w palec i spaliłem kapustę, którą wcześniej postawiłem na piecu. Minuta za minutą uciekały za wolno. Próbowałem uspokajać samego siebie, ale dobrze wiedziałem, że to tak nie działa, że musiałbym uwierzyć, że jest dobrze. Chociaż dlaczego niby miało być źle? Bo cholerny Potter uratował mi życie? Bo cholerny Potter chciał mnie pocałować…poważnie? Wolne żarty. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Za trzy godziny będę miał dokładnie o dziesięć lat za dużo. I właśnie dlatego zdecydowałem, że idę pić. Zebrałem się w pięć minut, ostatecznie uznając, że mam w dupie te całe kotlety. Knajpa znajdująca się prawie obok mojego mieszkania, jak zwykle w piątkowy wieczór była zatłoczona. Siadłem przy barze, na jedynym z nielicznych wolnych miejsc.  
\- Edgar- usłyszałem za sobą.  
Nasz akademicki psycholog stał za mną, z miną nieprzednią, w dłoni trzymając niedopity do połowy kufel piwa.  
\- Nie spodziewałem się zastać cię w takim miejscu – wytłumaczył usadawiając tyłek koło mnie. Bo akurat cholera też było wolne.  
\- Mam dzisiaj zły dzień – odpowiedziałem, zastanawiając się, kiedy to ja przeszedłem na ty z tym człowiekiem.  
\- Wyobraź sobie, że ja też – Napił się piwa i spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie - Myślałem, że jednak wpadniesz?  
\- Miałem wtedy plany, godzina mi nie pasowała.  
\- Mogłeś się umówić na inny termin – wyskoczył z wyrzutem Konrad.  
\- Tak, ale tyle się teraz u mnie dzieje.  
\- Rozumiem. Akcja z tym gościem, co cię zaatakował była naprawdę niesamowita. Cały uniwerek o tym huczy - odwrócił głowę i chwilę spoglądał w blat stołu, ja w międzyczasie zająłem się piciem piwa. Musiałem uspokoić swoje nerwy. Już widziałem oczami wyobraźni, jak Myrg biegnie ku mnie ze łzami w oczach. Zamówiłem od razu dwa i butelkę wódki. Chociaż towarzystwo tego człowieka nie należało do najciekawszych, gdzieś koło północy zacząłem się nawet z niego cieszyć. Okazało się, że on i ja mamy z sobą naprawdę wiele wspólnego. Obaj lubiliśmy Molly Ringwald i Jeta Lee. Obaj tęsknie spoglądaliśmy w przeszłość, nie mogąc pogodzić się z tym, że czasy spokoju ducha i względnej stagnacji myśli minęły bezpowrotnie. Ani on, ani ja, nie oglądaliśmy wiadomości. Szczytem luksusu był dla nas ciepły koc i dobra książka. Gdy już miałem faktycznie te dziesięć lat za dużo, i zegar wybił północ, on zaśpiewał mi nawet sto lat przy wszystkich ludziach w barze. Było miło, mój nastrój padł dopiero godzinę później, gdy wracając do domu, dostrzegłem czającego się w aucie pod moim oknem Pottera. Teraz, gdy moje zmysły się wyostrzyły, jego obecność była aż nad wyraz zauważalna. Nie podszedłem do niego się przywitać, bo byłem zbyt wcięty, za to rano już nie musiałem, gdyż szanowny były wróg, wtaczał ku mojemu mieszkaniu jakieś wielkie pudło. Minąłem go na schodach i zastygłem.  
\- Co robisz? – Spytałem odwracając się w jego stronę.  
\- Wprowadzam się, a co?- Odparł jak by nigdy nic.  
Nie miałem czasu na polemikę, bo praktycznie byłem spóźniony, ale puls mi niebezpiecznie przyspieszył, i gdyby nie to, że naprawdę nie miałem czasu, zapewne bym go sprał. Gdy wchodziłem do sali, byłem już trochę spokojniejszy. Jednak czułem, że zajęcia mnie mimo wszystko przerastają. Ostatnio zajęcia mnie z reguły przerastały. Przychodziłem albo nieprzygotowany, albo zmieniałem temat według swego widzimisię. Co się ze mną działo? Nie mogłem ciągnąć takiego stanu rzeczy, no chyba że chciałem wylądować na bezrobociu..... Walnąłem papiery na biurku, rozejrzałem się po twarzach, żadna nie była tak czerwona jak moja własna.  
\- Co uznał Heraklit za podstawę istnienia wszechświata? - Spytałem głośno.  
\- Myślę, że kobiety panie doktorze.  
\- Ogień - odezwała się niska blondynka.  
\- Tak, ogień, a dlaczego?  
\- Bo niszczy wszystko, wszechświat też jest przecież zniszczalny, a jak powstawał był wielki wybuch.  
\- Ktoś ma inny pomysł?  
\- Panie doktorze, a jego teoria to nie tak czasem Waginizm, czyli kobiety jednak są podstawą wszechświata, bo mają waginę i rodzą dzieci.  
Osłupiałem...Mateusz C, tak, to był faktycznie Mateusz C. Popatrzyłem na twarz chłopca i poza wściekłością poczułem również ulgę, że chłopak przyszedł na zajęcia. Nie tego się nie spodziewałem na pewno, że zobaczę go na zajęciach.  
\- Skąd wam się to bierze w tych główkach. Drogi kolego, nie waginizm, tylko wariabilizm, pogląd według którego wszystko jest zmienne, płynne. Pewno każdy z was zna powiedzenie, by nigdy nie wchodzić do tej samej rzeki.  
\- A wszelkie zdarzenia wynikają z napięcia powstającego między przeciwieństwami, czyli że napięcie między kobietą a mężczyzną powoduje że powstaje dziecko, rodzi się więc podstawa wszechświata.  
Może jednak byłoby lepiej, gdyby uciekł na dobre – pomyślałem, zaciskając pięści i patrząc w te oczy, które w moje własne patrzyły z totalną zuchwałością.  
\- Nie, nie prawda, nie masz racji. W swoim rozumowaniu stawiasz na popęd i prokreację, a Heraklit stawiał na rozum, krytykował poznanie zmysłowe, więc tym samym nie mógł stawiać na waginę, jako podstawę istnienia wszechświata.  
\- Dlaczego nie?  
\- Doczytaj kolego, a potem zadawaj pytania.  
\- Panie doktorze, no więc jak to jest z tym ogniem Heraklita? Przyszła mi z pomocą moja ulubiona studentka. Naprawdę miła indywidualistka, zawsze skora do pomocy. Dobrze i schludnie ubrana. Biała bluzka, czarna lub granatowa spódniczka. Już w zeszłym roku zwróciła moją uwagę swoim nienagannym wychowaniem i powściągliwością.  
\- Ogień symbolizuje wieczną przemianę – odpowiedziałem, patrząc właściwie tylko na nią. Rozżarza się, gaśnie, przyjmuje nowe kształty „...świata wszechrzeczy, nie stworzył ani żaden z bogów, ani żaden z ludzi, lecz był on, jest i będzie wiecznie żyjącym ogniem, który według miary rozpłomienia się i według miary gaśnie" – zacytowałem na koniec - Resztę wyjaśnicie mi sami. Napiszcie krótką odpowiedź na temat. Ogień Heraklita a milezyjskie fysis i arche. Naskrobałem temat na tablicy, starając się ignorować jęki niezadowolenia. Dla rozładowania napięcia wytłumaczyłem im dokładnie, co ów temat znaczy. Nie wiedzieć czemu ten wykład bardzo mnie zmęczył. Niestety zaraz po nim miałem konsultacje. To, że Rozwarta Myrg zaszczyci mnie swoją obecnością było oczywiste. Wszedłem do gabinetu i czekałem. Dopiero po dwudziestu minutach usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. To był Mateusz. Rozwartą najwyraźniej gdzieś wcięło.  
\- Mogę?-Spytał.  
\- Wejdź.  
Tak naprawdę, to chciałem powiedzieć, że nie, ale przecież to były konsultacje.  
\- Panie doktorze chciałem przeprosić, nie było okazji wcześniej.  
\- Nie masz za co przepraszać – Twarz z bliska miał bardzo bladą, ale na szczęście wcześniejszy fiolet pod okiem był już zielonkawy.  
\- Mam za co. Za ojca. On sam nie może, przepraszam w jego imieniu.  
\- Mateusz to nie ważne, naprawdę. Ja już zapomniałem o całej sprawie.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Naprawdę.  
\- A ten mężczyzna…co..  
\- Co?  
\- On...Zresztą nieważne, to ja już pójdę. Przepraszam – wyszeptał i wyszedł.  
To była niezręczna sytuacja. Mateusz stał się niezręczny. Nie, kiedy był na wykładzie i się wymądrzał, wtedy był wkurzający, aż do szpiku kości. W cztery oczy stawał się niezręczny. Jak byliśmy sami, w jego spojrzeniu pojawiało się coś jeszcze poza zuchwalstwem. To samo coś, co widziałem rano w oczach Pottera. Przynajmniej tak mi się przez chwilę wydawało. I wlazła Rozwarta Myrg, żeby mnie ostatecznie dobić. Tak, ja Edgar Alan Malfoy zaczynałem łamać serca.


	8. Chapter 8

Cas z Deanem przejechali przez las i zatrzymali się na niewielkim torfowisku. Z jednej strony otaczała ich rzeka, z drugiej zaczynało się pasmo gór.  
Cas zdjął Deanowi hustę z ust i kazał zejść z konia.  
\- zaraz ruszymy dalej, ale konie muszą odpocząć. Odkąd wyruszyliśmy, nic nie miałeś w ustach.  
\- niemożliwe, szlachetny Cas –powiedział z sarkazmem Dean i zaraz tego pożałował.  
Cięzka podeszwa spoczęła na jego policzku. Dean syknął z bólu odrzucony ciężkim uderzeniem o dwa metry w tył.  
\- Masz jeszcze jakieś uwagi?-spytał Cas, podchodząc do Winchestera i spoglądając mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Nie- odparł wypluwając krew - Żadnych uwag.  
\- To dobrze, nie lubię jak ktoś ze mnie drwi. Zwłaszcza gdy jest to mężczyzna – Przestań mówić do mnie Cas, jego już nie ma. Nie zapominaj, że to jest tylko naczynie, ty ludzka miernoto.  
\- Masz coś do mężczyzn?- spytał Dean ponuro.  
Cassandra po raz kolejny wymierzyła mu silny cios. Tym razem jednak pożałował swojej zuchwałości. Runął na ziemię jak długi i tak już pozostał. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i ułożyła Deana z powrotem na koniu. Jechali długo. Zatrzymali się dopiero jakieś ćwierć mili od miasta u podnóża zbocza. Dean niewiele pamiętał z przebytej drogi, po uderzeniu długo nie potrafił dojść do siebie. Jak spoza grubej ściany docierały do niego strzępki przekleństw wypowiadanych przez Cassandrę. Mroczne sny i beznadziejna jawa splatały się ze sobą tworząc obraz pełen czerni i grozy. Obraz pozbawiony nadziei, obraz bez Cassa.  
\- Tutaj odpoczniemy marny śmieciu. Jadąc z tobą droga dwukrotnie mi się dłuży.  
Cassandra zrzuciła Deana z konia i zaniosła się śmiechem. Chwyciła go za koszulę i podniosła do góry niczym piórko. Jej długie paznokcie wbiły się w jego żebra powodując silny ból. Deanowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Cassandra natomiast za nic miała jego odczucia, po krótkiej chwili rzuciła nim z powrotem o ziemię, a Deanowi pociemniało w oczach. Jednak tym razem nie zamierzał siedzieć cicho.  
\- wystarczy- powiedział cicho, ale dobitnie, skręcając się przy tym z bólu. Miał bowiem spuchnięte nie tylko gardło, ale i szczękę.  
\- Co takiego?- warknęła.  
\- Mam dość- odzyskał odwagę i zrobił gniewny gest- nie pozwolę traktować się w ten sposób, wiem, że zależy ci na moim życiu. Inaczej od razu byś mnie zabiła. Tak więc dopóki tobie zależy ja mam przewagę.  
\- Patrzcie, patrzcie- powiedziała drwiącym głosem - zbyteczne słowa Deanie Winchester.  
\- Nie sądzę.  
\- A jaką ty możesz mieć przewagę nade mną? – warknęła.  
\- Taką, że w każdej chwili mogę się zabić.  
Dean obudził się zlany potem. W pokoju unosił się zapach stęchlizny. Gdzie on był? Myśli zaczęły kłębić się w głowie.  
\- Wreszcie się wyspałeś – powiedział Cas – Tylko dlaczego śnisz o mnie jak o kobiecie?  
Dean cofnął się pod ścianę i zacisnął usta, po czym chrząknął i znów zacisnął usta.  
\- Nic podobnego – powiedział – Cas, to ty?  
\- Dean?  
\- Cas, pokaż paznokcie – Dean przygryzł wargę i wpatrywał się w anioła w konsternacji.  
Milczenie Cassa, spowodowało, że Winchester trochę się uspokoił.  
\- Skąd wiesz o czym śniłem?  
\- Jestem aniołem Dean, ale mam dobry słuch. A wyraźnie mówiłeś…  
\- Dość… dobra, zrozumiałem.  
\- Musimy iść. Dostałem informację, że nasz zbuntowany anioł pomieszkuje w kamienicy, którą widzisz z okna.  
\- To dlatego jesteśmy w tym mieszkaniu, kurczę nic nie pamiętam.  
\- Po takim uderzeniu w głowę, wcale mnie to nie dziwi – powiedział Cass.

 

Harry otworzył drzwi, przywitała go ciemność i zapach cynamonu. Podążył w kierunku kuchni i zapalił światło. Na stole stało z czterdzieści słoików z kompotem. Harry usiadł i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Ta cisza, ten zapach w jakiś magiczny sposób go zrelaksował. Zbyt wiele się działo i czuł, że tym razem naprawdę traci grunt pod nogami, właściwie to pierwszy raz w życiu.  
Malfoy, który wszedł do kuchni, żeby się napić, stanął jak wryty patrząc na intruza.  
– Lubisz cynamon co? - spytał Harry, przyglądając się zszokowanemu Draco.  
– Po co przyszedłeś?  
– Wróciłem z misji do domu – powiedział Harry.  
– Potter skończ tę zabawę we wspólne zamieszkanie, bo mnie to coraz bardziej wkurza. Poza tym, nie ma tutaj twoich rzeczy. To pudło…  
– Malfoy, to pudło ma na sobie zaklęcie maskujące.  
– Dobrze, Harry, niech i tak będzie .  
Usiadłem, starając się skupić myśli. Było tyle rzeczy, o które chciałem zapytać.  
– Nie wiem, co mógłbym ci powiedzieć, naprawdę – powiedział Harry, a ja już wiedziałem, że czyta mi w myślach.  
– Nie rób tego! – warknąłem.  
– Możemy więc tak razem posiedzieć – powiedział – Draco, nie mam nikogo prócz ciebie, przecież wiesz.  
Naprawdę go nie rozumiałem. Dlaczego on wchodzi z buciorami w czyjeś życie, w moje dla ścisłości, i jeszcze mówi te niedorzeczności, że nie ma nikogo oprócz mnie. Nie pamiętałem, żebyśmy byli dla siebie specjalnie bliscy. Oczywiście był ten czas, kiedy myślałem, że moglibyśmy..., ale to było wtedy, gdy miałem jeszcze te złudzenia. Tę nadzieję nieuświadomioną, że moglibyśmy ... w tej romantycznej wizji, która zawaliła się tego feralnego dnia, gdy w jego domu mówił te wszystkie potwornie niezrozumiale dla mnie rzeczy,  
– Harry, ja mam jutro ciężki dzień. Kolokwium ustne na uczelni z baroku. Nie chciałbym być niegrzeczny, ale...  
Nie pozwolił mi skończyć i już smakowałem gorące wargi na moich własnych. Poczułem, że mam oparcie w silnych ramionach, w rękach, które miażdżyły mnie w uścisku. Z przerażeniem mój mózg odnotował, że to Harry całuje mnie namiętnie. Bylem przerażony i on też mógł być przerażony, przynajmniej tak mocno waliło mu serce. Odsunąłem go siłą od siebie i chwilę patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy.  
– To się nie uda – powiedziałem w końcu cicho, a on spytał czy może zapalić.  
– Przepraszam – szepnął, ale kuźwa, Bóg mi świadkiem, przez chwilę czułem czarną rozpacz.  
– Wybacz – powiedział zaciągając się dymem.  
– Czemu mnie pocałowałeś? Wiedziałem, że żałosnym jest pytać, ale jak ktoś zachowuje się tak nieracjonalnie, niech sobie to przynajmniej uświadomi. Ja niczego od niego nie oczekiwałem. Boże jaki znów bylem wściekły.  
– Nigdy więcej tego nie rób - warknąłem, wiedząc ze nie otrzymam odpowiedzi  
Jezu, dlaczego on musiał tutaj przyjść. Naprawdę nie miałem ochoty na tę rozmowę. Był z niego niezwykle przystojny mężczyzna. Miałem swoją chwilę fascynacji jego osobą, ale przeminęła tamtej nocy. Nieudane małżeństwo, nieudany związek z zaborczą Magdaleną, naprawdę nie chciałem kolejnej wtopy. Uwierzyłem, że zasługuję w końcu na szczęście. Nie pozwolę Harry’emu Potterowi, by namieszał mi w głowie.  
Harry chciał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Potter pierwszy znalazł się przy drzwiach, a gdy uznał, że nie ma zagrożenia, odsunął się w cień za mną.  
– Mateusz jest pierwsza – powiedziałem, gdy po otwarciu drzwi, stanąłem twarzą w twarz z młodym. Czy oni się wszyscy na mnie uwzięli?  
– Mogę wejść?- spytał.  
– A po co?- Objąłem się dłońmi w pasie.  
– Wszystko gra?- odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.  
– Tak Mateusz, wszystko gra.  
– To czemu wyglądasz jak burak? - spytał bezczelnie.  
I dlaczego mnie to nie dziwiło?  
– Bo mam ciężką noc- odpowiedziałem.  
– Mogę cię zrelaksować. Mi też się przyda, prawdę powiedziawszy - powiedział i naprawdę wepchnął mi się do mieszkania. Zamknąłem za nim drzwi, a gdy się odwróciłem w jego stronę, on był już bez koszuli. No i jednak się myliłem co do mojego żołnierzyka, bo już stanął na baczność. I Mateusz to zauważył. Bo przecież zwyczajowo spałem w bokserkach. Nie obcisłych, ale też nie szarawarach.  
– Wiesz co do ciebie czuję- powiedział i był już blisko.  
Nie spodziewałem się, że mój młody sąsiad może mieć takie męskie ciało. Jego dłonie chwyciły mnie delikatnie za nadgarstki i docisnęły do ściany. Zatonąłem w pocałunku, pieszczony przez te młode, gładkie usta i naprawdę mi się podobało. Gdzieś miałem, że ukryty w cieniu Potter na to patrzył, a może jednak nie miałem, bo gdy Mateusz nieśmiało położył dłoń na moim członku, zdołałem go odepchnąć.  
– Mateusz idź – powiedziałem zachryple.  
– Nie - jego dłonie oplotły mnie tym razem w pasie, a usta pieściły szyję - Pragnę cię - wyszeptały jego usta do mojego ucha - Ćwiczyłem – powiedział, odgarniając mi pasmo włosów za ucho.  
– Co robiłeś?- spytałem, patrząc teraz w jego oczy.  
– Oglądałem pornosy – powiedział.  
A ja całkowicie otrzeźwiałem.  
\- Mogę u ciebie spać?- Mateusz ponownie zwrócił moją uwagę na swoją osobę. Wyglądało na to, że on też otrzeźwiał.  
– Spać? - spytałem.  
– Tylko spać – powiedział, wtulając twarz w moje włosy – Chyba nie jestem jeszcze gotowy, by znieść twoje rozczarowanie moją techniką – powiedział – Muszę najpierw poćwiczyć z kimś na serio. Kurde trzęsą mi się ręce. Dasz mi jakieś piwo, czy coś?  
On to mówił poważnie, a ja już byłem pewny, że to nie będzie tylko piwo.


End file.
